


Out of the Frying Pan (Into the Fire)

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Whump, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Endearments, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Benny Lafitte, Vampires, Will add tags as I go, dean is 18, not Dean or Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Dean Winchester is 18 years old and never a good enough hunter for his father. Wounded after a hunt, he gets captured by a pack of vampires. The Alpha Vampire is Benny Lafitte who now has to decide what to do with Dean and how to deal with John...





	1. Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is a WIP that I found in my Google Docs and decided to post in hopes to motivate myself to finish it. I have about 1k more written after this first chapter but updates will be sloooow. Because it isn't fully written, I can't guarantee that the tags won't change along the way. I tried to tag what definitely wouldn't change. As always, this is not a healthy relationship! Thanks x

At eighteen Dean is more than capable of hunting on his own. When he doesn't have a fractured wrist and cracked ribs. He wasn't expecting to run into anything dangerous. Literally. He had been carrying groceries painfully to the car when he bumped into two women. They had flirted and he had ducked his head, making excuses. Getting off was less fun when you couldn't move properly. Besides, most of his flirting was saved for his public persona. They had started tugging at him then, mouths revealing too many teeth, and he had dropped the groceries to hit them. It didn't go well, his head taking a blow and body crumpling.

~.~

Dean woke up with a sore head and blinked slowly. He levered himself into a sitting position, finding himself on a mattress in a small room, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. The walls gave nothing away, no windows to tell him where he was. What had those things been? He wracked his brain for ideas but John had never told him about things with an extra row of sharp teeth. At the thought of his father, the teen's shoulders hunched in. John would be so angry at Dean for getting caught.

He needed to pull himself together. He patted at his pockets, unsurprised to find his wallet and cell phone gone. All he had was his jeans and t-shirt. His weapons and even his shoes were gone. He shivered, rubbing gently at his sore ribs. They hadn't put him on the mattress carefully by the feel of it. He would have to escape... With nothing but his bare hands, one of which was fractured. Great.

Standing up, he made his way to the door, a thin line of light helping him find it. He pressed his ear to the solid feeling wood. There were no sounds that he could hear and no matter how quietly but firmly he tugged at the doorknob, the lock held. Not that he had expected otherwise. The mattress was the only thing in the room as far as he could see.

He considered waiting on the mattress to look weaker or still asleep, but dismissed the idea. He might only get one chance. He would wait by the door and the moment it opened he would attack the thing that had opened it. He stood at alert for several moments, but his head was throbbing and he knew his energy wouldn't last. He propped himself against the wall, head dropping forward slightly. This could be a long wait.

~.~

Benny had been wondering what Trish and Leslie would be bringing back for dinner. He hadn't expected them to bring him John Winchester's son. He tossed down the four ID cards, Dean's real one on top. This could be good, or it could be very bad. John had a reputation and most higher-thinking creatures didn't go out of their way to attract his attention. The man was a hard bastard.

Benny was a simple kind of Alpha vampire. He liked rough home comforts, give him his family and a beer and some hot blood and it was all good. That didn't mean he was stupid. The kid was a bargaining chip. They could get rid of him and move on, but Benny was happy where they were. They didn't kill often- best not to attract human's attention. They could release him back to John with the understanding that he would leave them alone in return, but he didn't for one second believe John would keep his word.

After several moments of thought, he stood. Mark looked up when he moved. “What are we gonna do with him?” The younger vampire asked. Benny shrugged.  
“Right now, I'm gonna go say hello.” He smiled.  
He headed to the basement where there were two rooms like Dean's. Lights on for Dean's benefit, Benny grabbed the key and fit it into the lock before pausing. “I can hear your heartbeat, boy. It's closer to the door than the mattress is. Why don't you step back? I'd hate for you to get hit by the door.” His Cajun-honey voice rumbled through the wood to where Dean was slumped against the wall.

Dean stood straighter and frowned. It could hear his heartbeat? Damn. He braced himself but didn't move. Benny waited a second, hearing Dean's heart speed up but not move further away. “Have it your way, cher.” He turned the light switch by the door on and braced himself.

The door cracked open and then was pushed wide and the vampire on the other side stepped through. Dean lashed out, kicking for a knee in the expectation that a punch would be caught. The vampire let the kick hit, it was weak from Dean's own exhaustion and his ribs ached in protest. He brought his good hand up for a punch and the vampire caught it as Dean had feared, twisting roughly. Dean grunted in pain and brought his fractured wrist up but there was no strength in it.

Having had enough of the boy tiring himself uselessly, Benny used his grip on the good hand to tug and turn Dean. He caught Dean's back to his chest, arms like deadlocks around him. Dean squirmed in ways the vampire found delightful, his groin stimulated by the determined wiggling. Tired and in pain, Dean slumped in the vampire's hold. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and frustration. He knew what his dad would say; 'Pathetic'.

Benny kicked the door shut, maneuvering himself and the boy to the mattress. He released Dean with a push to the mattress and the boy went stiff with expectation. Dean glared up at him, green eyes nearly spitting sparks. The Cajun vampire chuckled. “Now, don't you be lookin' at me like that boy. I ain't planning to hurt you. Much.” Dean's glare did not abate at the words.

“What are you?” Dean asked. No matter how many pieces he tried to put together from what little information he had, nothing fit the supernatural creatures he knew of.

“Your daddy didn't tell you? And here I thought hunter daddies were meant to teach their little boys all about what exists in this world.” His mouth opened, the extra row of sharp teeth baring itself to Dean's sight. “I'm a vampire. I prefer to be called by name though. I'm Benny. Nice to meet cha, cher.”

Dean's head raced. Vampires. Seriously? “Maybe my dad didn't know about you.” He said, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. The vampire, Benny, laughed. His features returned to human and he grinned broadly.  
“You wanna try that again with a bit more conviction, boy?” Dean flushed, forcing himself to hold Benny's eyes when all he wanted was to duck his head. “Your daddy knew. He took out an acquaintance of mine once. It's no good for him to be keeping things from you.” Benny added.

Letting Dean muse on that for a moment, Benny took the chance to give the teenager a good look over. What he saw had his brow furrowing. Though pretty as punch, Dean was clearly not in the best state. He was underweight, his slight form decently but not ostentatiously muscled. One wrist had an ace bandage wrapped around it that was dirty and fraying. He had a shiner around his left eye and held himself like he was afraid his broken body might fall apart if he didn't. Was John so neglectful of his son that he didn't even take care of him?

Dean interrupted Benny's thoughts with an upturned chin. “He'll kill you all. You know that right?” Benny smiled.  
“Nah, I think we got something he may want. Your phone ain't anywhere near here, so there'll be no tracking it either.”

Dean scoffed, like John would care that they had him. He would however care about killing the monsters. What he was more worried about was that they would make him a vampire like them. Could they do that? In the movies a bite or shared blood would do it. What was the reality? He knew John would kill him if he became a monster. He didn't want to be a monster, but he didn't want to die either. He was only eighteen. He scooted back on the mattress, putting his back to the wall as he stared warily at Benny.

“Don't go being afraid. You're goin' to be our guest, cher. We'll feed you up an' everything.” He smiled widely again, a new plan already brewing. He was a down South vamp and humble man, but he wasn't stupid. He knew about Stockholm Syndrome, for one. When someone is treated badly, it isn't hard to treat them better and make them like it. You can even treat them badly and treat them nicely every once in awhile and they'll want the nice treatment more often. People's minds are interesting things. He might not know the scientific way to do things, but he knows how to make people loyal.

“Guest, sure. And at what point do I feed /you/?” Dean asked sarcastically.  
“Oh, soon.” Benny replied easily. “But you ain't up for it right now. You need a good meal and some sleep. You got any other wounds aside from the wrist we ought to know about?” Dean shook his head stubbornly. He wasn't telling them where he was weak. He wasn't stupid. Although if the vampire was talking about feeding from him at least he could assume that wouldn't be enough to turn him into one of them. “You just rest and the food will be here soon. I'll be talkin' to you later.” Benny turned and left, Dean too worn out to try and launch himself after the vampire.

Benny left the lights on for him.

A while later a different vampire opened the door and left him a KFC meal.


	2. Tormentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's time in the vampire's clutches gets rougher. John considers Dean's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos on the first chapter! This is the end of what is pre-written so from here on out I'm winging it! I look through song names for my titles, Hostage was by Sia, Tormentor was by Slayer. It's not necessarily the lyrics that match but just the titles. Wonder who the real tormentor in this chapter is?...

The first several days passed in this way; Dean would use the small toilet in the corner that had no lid he could use as a weapon, someone would bring in a meal and leave. He had considered not eating or drinking what was brought in case it was drugged and also as a matter of principle, but if he did that he would be too weak to fight his way free. Of course, the longer he stayed 'weak enough' the longer it might be until they fed on him. It was a no-win situation. Dean wondered if John even knew he was gone yet. He worried about Sam, but his kid brother was staying with Bobby for the rest of the school year so he should be fine.

Although he hated to admit it, after the first few days or so, Dean was starting to feel better than he had in awhile. His bruises were healing, he was getting three steady meals a day, and the fracture in his wrist was getting a chance to heal as well.

Due to the lack of windows, Dean wasn't sure exactly how many days had passed. He used the meals to break down the time but seeing as his captors were vampires, it was likely the meals came throughout the night rather than the day. He guessed it had been about four nights, then, that Benny came back to see him.

The light went on and the door opened. Dean was sitting on the mattress, stiff with anxiety and chin held high in a show of false bravado. Benny smiled. “Let me go. I'll tell John I was with a girl.” Dean offered in a flat voice. Benny leaned back against the now-closed door, crossing his arms. It said a lot that Dean called his dad by his first name.

“No. See, Dean. I've had some of the girls keeping an eye on John. The first couple nights we don't think he even noticed you were gone. One of the girls drove your car back to the motel you had a key from. It was only last night that they overheard him say your name in between swearing. He drinks a lot from what they tell me.” Benny replied.

Dean flushed at the words. He shrugged. “He's been on a hunt. Not uncommon for me to disappear for a few days.” Benny stared at the teen, gaze lingering on the fading black eye.  
“Why did he hit you?” The vampire asked suddenly. Dean visibly flinched but it was only a second of weakness before his expression had shut down.

“He didn't. It was a vengeful spirit.” Dean lied. Benny pushed away from the wall and came closer.  
“I don't believe you, but say what you want.” He commented. Dean stiffened and stood up, pressing back against the wall. He held out his good hand.  
“Don't come closer!” It didn't make any difference. Benny grabbed his outstretched wrist in an implacable hold.

“This will only hurt a little.” Benny said. Dean burst into movement, yanking at the wrist held so tightly and kicking out at the vampire as best he could. Trying to get away. Benny yanked him close, making him stumble. Dean tried to find his footing again but then the vampire was bearing them down to the mattress, Dean's legs caught between the vampire's and his wrists held above his head.  
“Don't, fuck! Don't fucking do it! Let me go you sadistic fucking leech!” He swore and squirmed, unable to break free until at last he was panting with exertion, his chest heaving.

Tears of frustration and fear sparked in the corners of Dean's green eyes but he refused to let them fall. The entire time he had struggled, Benny had remained calm and still above him. It was like battering yourself against a rock. Only when Dean had gone limp did Benny speak.

“That's a good boy. Like I said, this will only hurt a little.” He bent his head to Dean's neck, the poor teen nearly vibrating with unspoken terror. His second row of teeth slid down into place, jaws opening wide. He sank his teeth into Dean's neck. Dean gasped and shrieked breathlessly at the sharp intrusion, but after only a few moments it dulled. It left him tired and he lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Benny pulled back after only a minute and wiped at his mouth, teeth sliding back to normal. “Will I become a vampire now?” Dean asked blankly. Benny chuckled and licked his lips. His cheeks were ruddy now with warm blood and he released Dean's wrists carefully.  
“Nah, cher. You'd need some of my blood to become one of us.” Dean pulled his arms down, closer to his chest for futile protection. He shivered with shock

Smiling at the shell shocked teen, Benny dropped a beard-scratchy kiss on his forehead and left the room.

~.~.~.~.~

The next day Dean fought more. He punched Benny in the jaw and Benny dropped to sit on the mattress, pulling Dean in one hard move to lay over his lap. Dean squirmed and shouted. “Fuck you, you bastard! Let me go! Let me go!” Benny didn't say a word, trapping Dean firmly. He smacked a hand down on Dean's ass, hard. Dean squeaked and for a moment was speechless.

“Good, I'm glad you're listening now. You've been awful naughty, hittin' me when I've been takin' such good care of you. When you're naughty, you're gonna get a hiding. But once it's over, you'll be forgiven and we'll start fresh.” Dean had opened his mouth on an angry retort but lost the air for it when Benny's hand came down again. There was no talking after that, beyond Dean's occasional pleas to be let go. Even those faltered at the end as tears slid down Dean's reddened cheeks.

After what seemed hours to Dean, he realised that Benny was no longer spanking him. Instead, one large hand was rubbing gently over his sore butt and the vampire was crooning at him like he was an upset child. It actually felt... nice.

It didn't last long before Dean was turned around and bitten. Benny lapped at Dean's neck, the wound closing off, and left Dean tired and sniffly on the mattress.

~.~.~.~.~.

At a bar, John considered his whiskey. He was nursing it, knowing full well this was the bar Dean had been in what he assumed was the night before his disappearance. He tracked the time back to the first full day without a text from Dean to check in. John didn’t answer the texts that came, of course. Dean needed to be able to do as told without constant feedback and new orders. He usually got his text from Dean in the afternoon. He had gotten his text one day and the next… Nothing. 

John had considered a dead phone but Dean knew damn well that letting himself become uncontactable was not allowed. Oh, he had made the mistake of letting his phone die once. John remembered with grim satisfaction that after his talk with Dean about it, Dean had never let it happen again. So no, if Dean couldn’t send his text it was because the idiot boy had gotten himself into trouble. 

Dean hadn’t been on a hunt either. He had been injured in the last one, gotten thrown down stairs by a vengeful spirit and broken some ribs. Did one of his wrists in, too. He was useless to John while too injured to hunt so John had left him in this little podunk town to keep his head down and recover. The only other possibility was that Dean had run into something in town. John didn’t think Dean was dead, no bodies had turned up in the area, but it was possible he had been kidnapped by something. 

After doing a bit of research, John had noticed cows with anemia. The deer population being lower than in previous years. A few troublemakers gone missing from the bar. Enough to put pieces together, something that feeds but tries to do subtly. Something supernatural that has control. That needs blood. That keeps human kills to a minimum. It made him think there was a nest of vampires somewhere. He tossed back the golden liquid in his glass and raised a finger to the bartender. Whether they fed mainly on animals made no difference. A monster was a monster. And these monsters had taken off with his soldier. 

He would need to ‘talk’ to Dean about being more vigilant in future. Getting kidnapped at his age was just embarrassing.


	3. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Benny's away one of his vamplings will play... Poor Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad day for Dean. Comments are fuel for for the next chapter <3

Dean had a plan. 

He had dug into the underside of his mattress which turned out to have springs in it. He had managed to work one of the springs free and when Benny came to feed on him, he would act cowed. Then, he would stab the spring into Benny’s neck and then strangle him with it. Maybe it would be like in the movie where the wire cuts through the monster’s neck and the head falls off. Somehow Dean doubted it, because most horror movies weren’t really factual about things like monsters and ways to kill them, but it was worth a try. Then he would break free and run for it. 

As far as plans went, well, it was pretty awful. 

For one thing, Dean’s ribs and wrist were still healing. A few days wasn’t going to magically mend his bones. He also didn’t see Benny every day. Benny didn’t feed on him every day, for as best he could tell the passing of time in his little room. 

Yet, even the days that Benny didn’t show up- Dean still got fed. He got three meals a day, every day. Or every night? Whatever. There would be a knock, the door would open, and in would slide a bag. Usually just a sandwich or a fast food meal, but something. And there were bottles of water and juice, too. 

Dean wasn’t letting it soften him, of course. The vampires were monsters. His dad would kill all of them as soon as he found them, which couldn’t happen soon enough as far as Dean was concerned. Although, he could admit to himself that he was a bit nervous. John wasn’t forgiving of weakness or mistakes. He wasn’t likely to be pleased to see Dean. The thought made Dean shiver, wrapping his arms around himself like a hug. 

One of the worst parts of captivity seemed to him to be the boredom. No television on crappy motel TV’s, no pool tables or bars, no one to flirt with or even talk to, and no phone calls to Sammy. The most exercise he got was a few laps around his tiny, dark room. His ribs protested at sit-ups, his wrist complained about push-ups, and he would probably be blinded by actual light if it appeared. His little dim light bulb was of no real use. 

Overall, he felt he had every right to whine and hopefully annoy the bastards. “Hey! C’mon, can I at least get a real light in here? I’m not big on books, but I’d kill for a Busty Asian Beauties mag!” He yelled through the door, getting no reply. 

Dean paced his room a couple times before there was a sound. He turned, trying not to react too much. His shoulders tensed, breathing slow to try and regulate his heart beat since he knew these things could hear it. Instead of Benny’s now almost-familiar beard he saw a smooth face, angular nose, and blonde wisps of hair curling toward a cruelly curled mouth. He froze. His eyes darted to the mattress and his only weapon, hidden inside. He couldn’t reach it in time. 

The female stepped inside the room, shutting the door to his small room and making it that much harder for him to see. He felt acutely unnerved, the unsettling feeling that of a mouse who has suddenly realised there is a cat in the cage with it. He blinked rapidly, trying to force his eyes to see better. “You are deeply ungrateful.” The vampire said lightly. 

“Gee, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise there were requirements to being a good kidnappee.” Dean said as sarcastically as he could manage. He thought he saw her eyes narrow.

“We’ve let you live! We’ve even /fed/ you.” She sounded disgusted by it. Dean summoned as much of his bravado as he could muster.  
“I can’t help that the head honcho likes me. You could always let me go to spite him.” He offered hopefully. 

“Or I could see what’s so tasty about you that he wants to keep you.” The vampire responded. She let her tongue slide across her lips, the motion repulsive and lewd in a way that made the teenager ball a fist.  
“You know, my dad didn’t teach me to never hit a lady. He taught me how to do it right if it needed to be done. And you’re no lady.” He raised his chin in defiance before lowering it quickly, not wanting to do anything that looked like he was baring his throat to her.  
“You won’t get the chance.” She hissed as she lunged at him. 

Dean dodged awkwardly, his ribs protesting as she grabbed his arm with ease and yanked him towards her. It pulled him off balance and he brought his unbroken wrist up to punch her. She caught the punch and threw him backwards into the wall. As he slid to the floor with a pained grunt, the door cracked open. For a moment he thought it was help. 

“You shouldn’t be doing this- Benny is going to be pissed.” A male vampire said to the woman. Her brows furrowed, eyes narrowing.  
“Join me or go away.” Dean looked at the vampire, trying not to look like he was desperate, but he didn’t think his chances were good if she had her way. The male shrugged and the outside light disappeared with the solid click of the door shutting. 

The female was on him in a heartbeat, his struggles against her not even making her flinch. When her second row of teeth descended, Dean felt the shudder to his very bones. Then she bit. 

Dean gasped. He didn’t know how this was possible but it felt even worse than when Benny fed on him. He hadn’t realised that there was a ‘gentle’ way to bite someone and suck their blood, but apparently Benny had been doing so. This female was a dictionary definition of brutality. Her fangs went so deep Dean thought he could feel them if he swallowed. She made little jerks of her head, ripping the small holes open wider. Dean screamed, not realising it, but the sound turned reedy as he struggled to breathe through the fiery theft of his life blood. 

His mind spun in chaotic bursts of hope and fear. Maybe his dad would save him, maybe John would burst in at any moment and save Dean. He might be angry at Dean’s incompetence but he would still save him, right? How long had he been here? At least a week, probably closer to two weeks based on the amount of meals he’d had. He had attempted escape twice to no avail. By now, John would know that Dean was missing because he hadn’t checked in at all. 

The warm tears sliding down his cheeks went unnoticed, the taste of salt as they slid over his lips were lost in the pain that pulsed through him from his neck down through his extremities. Dad, he thought, dad please! He gasped for air, black spots swimming across his vision. 

The door banging open barely registered, but what did catch his attention was the sudden respite from agony. Hands gripped the female’s head at top and bottom, peeling them apart until the fangs slid out of Dean’s throat without causing any more damage. Her mouth split wide, starting to tear at the corners from the force of the hold as she was dragged away from Dean. 

Dean crumpled onto the floor, no strength to move. He sobbed, unable to stop himself. It felt like he was still being attacked. He couldn’t breathe, speak, his body was shaking relentlessly. What seemed like an eternity later or maybe only a second, there was a large hand pressing something soft and thick to his neck. He was lifted, felt himself moving through the air, then lowered onto the mattress.

There was a rough honeyed voice telling him to breathe, keeping a hand on his chest and talking him through the leftover panic. A damp cloth wiped his face clean of tears and snot, gentle over closed- huh, when had he closed them?- eyes. Exhaustion crashed through him, all the tension and adrenaline just vanishing at once. He peeled his eyes open, already knowing it wasn’t John who had saved him and was caring for him. 

Benny looked down at Dean, concern clear in his gaze. “Just go to sleep, cher, you’re gonna be okay.” Dean wanted to argue, but he was already falling into the dark.


	4. Sore Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up after the attack and Benny is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter! 
> 
> Things are going slightly differently from my original vision for this fic. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it means I'm having to figure things out and as I don't have a beta or CP, I pretty much have to talk to myself about it lol. I'm partway into chapter 5 and I think I know what will happen in chapter 6, but after that things get a bit troublesome. 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me <3

When Dean swam back to consciousness, his first thought was “ow”. His throat ached, as though he had slept on it awkwardly. After a heartbeat it all flooded back to him, the kidnapping and attack. His body gave an aborted jerk and the moan that slipped out barely seemed like it came from him. His eyes fluttered open, dark lashes giving way to pained green eyes. 

Benny brushed a careful hand over Dean’s short hair. Dean was beautiful, even confused and hurt. That didn’t mean Benny wasn’t pissed off that Dean had been harmed. In fact, he had been furious. Dean was his. At least while Dean was their ‘guest’. Benny was the only one who could hurt Dean, no one else had permission. Benny had been out, casting lines in the community in regards to John Winchester. The man was going to need to be dealt with and if possible Benny wanted to reel John in on his own terms. He had come back just in time to save Dean. 

It wasn’t that Benny cared about Dean, but he expected his people to do as they were told. There was a thick bandage over Dean’s throat now and he wouldn’t be providing much sustenance for Benny any time soon. Shame, because the boy really did taste delicious. In some ways Moira had provided Benny an excellent chance to provide Dean with kindness and earn his loyalty, but she had paid dearly for stepping out of bounds. Benny could be forgiving of errors, but he had no mercy for disloyalty. 

“Don’t go trying to move too much, cher. You’re gonna be sore. Lost about a pint of blood on top a’ the wounds you had when you first came to us.” Benny’s southern burr was comforting, not as low as one would expect. Dean frowned at the thought that anything about Benny could be comforting but couldn’t deny its existence. He forced himself to focus, John’s training telling him to assess the situation.

Dean started by cataloguing how he felt. Headache? Check, but no physical damage to be concerned about. Throat? Bad. Just bad. Chest? Bit achy still from broken ribs and getting thrown into a wall didn’t help but it didn’t feel like any more damage had been done. Hands? Fine, except from his still healing wrist. Legs, feet, all normal. His eyes had closed while he did the mental check and he forced them open again before he could drift off to the slow scritching of Benny’s fingers in his hair. 

His surroundings were the same, he was now laying on his mattress, Benny settled cross-legged next to him. The mattress. Dean realised that the loose spring was just on the underside of the mattress, to the right of him and possibly within reach. It wasn’t an option, however, and the knowledge made Dean burn with irritation and, perhaps, a little shame. Benny would see him reach for it and he also couldn’t pretend he had the advantage of position either. It meant playing the waiting game a bit longer and Dean was never good at that. 

Clearing a throat that felt like it was burning, Dean whispered out, “What about her? The vamp that did this?” Benny’s fingers didn’t pause in their slow scratches against his scalp.   
“She’s dead.” He replied bluntly. “I don’t allow betrayal and she as good as challenged me.” Dean wondered at the calm slide of Benny’s tone. He didn’t sound upset, not about her actions or her death. Just accepting. Dean couldn’t imagine how long it would take or what could happen to cause that kind of equilibrium in the face of- everything. Anything. 

“How old are you?” Dean blurted out. He hadn’t meant to ask. He hadn’t meant to talk to Benny much at all. Benny always spoke to him before feeding on him, asking questions about Dean like, did he like traveling? What creatures had he faced? Did he like being a hunter? What had he wanted to be as a kid? Oh, that was a hard one, too. Dean had been so young when it all began with the death of his mother that it seemed out of his reach. Maybe a cowboy. 

“Long time. Few hundred years. I was a pirate once.” Benny answered so casually, it pulled Dean out of his thoughts. “Why’d you wanna know?” He asked. 

Dean shrugged, sitting up in an attempt to rid himself of those annoying-awful-drugging-nice fingers. “Just wondering. You don’t seem upset about her.” His words came out as a mutter. Benny chuckled, allowing his fingers to trail briefly down Dean’s back before letting them rest on the mattress.   
“She was new and talked back too much. She ain’t much of a loss, sugar.”   
“Don’t call me that.” Dean replied automatically. He had said it more than once by now but Benny always acted like Dean hadn’t said a word. 

“Where were you?” Dean asked. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t curious and so far the vampire had been surprisingly forthcoming. It might give him information he could work with. He wondered if his dad would be less angry with him if he escaped all on his own. In the back of his mind, a tiny voice said it wouldn’t make a difference. 

“Spending time in the community. It does no harm to stay abreast of the news. Heard your daddy’s been rubbing the locals the wrong way.” Dean bristled at the phrasing but he couldn’t deny that sounded like John. The trouble was, John could be charming if he chose. Therein was the rub; he didn’t always choose. He didn’t mind being brusque if he thought being charming was unlikely to gain him anything more. 

“He’s going to kill you.” Dean said. Benny almost replied but paused. There was something in the way Dean said it, something important. Dean said it with none of the brashness he had at the start of his captivity. This wasn’t said to bolster Dean’s confidence or to cow Benny. It was said quietly and with unquestionable certainty. The words sounded like something Dean had deep inside him, a knowledge that had been grown in a corner of fear and darkness that a child should never know. Dean said it as though it was a cornerstone belief of his world; John was a killer. He killed people, monsters. It wasn’t a point of pride or embarrassment, it was a fact. 

Dean said it like it was as infallible as the existence of gravity keeping him from floating away from the ground. 

Something twinged in Benny, some unnamed emotion or maybe a shard of sympathy still buried in a humanity he only wore like a costume these days. Dean was young and yet, at only eighteen, he was so much older than most people Benny had known. He carried a weight of all the things he knew that most people got to live in blissful ignorance of. He carried the weight of his father’s expectations and the training of a soldier that had been solidified in battles he should never have had to fight. 

“He’ll try.” Benny said it after what was probably too long a silence, and he couldn’t keep it from coming out far more gentle than he had meant. He stood abruptly, Dean was fine and he needed to speak to the others about preparing for John’s eventual attack. He had no doubt that John was planning the best way to kill all of them. If not for Dean, John may try to burn them all as they slept in the day. Considering what he knew of John, and was still learning, John may do it anyway. “Get some rest, boy. You’ll get dinner soon.” He left, shutting the door after him and ensuring it was locked. The first rule for his people would be going everywhere in pairs. 

Dean watched Benny leave, saving his voice and keeping from saying too much at the same time. He felt like shit but he needed to find a way out more than ever. His dad was ruthless and Dean had no doubt that John could and would decimate the vampire nest. He just didn’t know if he would be rescued or become a casualty of the hunt. Either way, the vampiress’ attack was more proof that he wasn’t safe here. Benny was- Benny wasn’t a good guy just because he saved Dean. Dean had to remember that.


	5. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm trying to get a chapter out at least once a week but it may be once every two weeks in time... Anyway, thanks to everyone who has kudos'd or commented! It is much appreciated ^^

John leaned against the truck he had bought when Dean started doing solo hunts. He was on the edge of town and staring across corn fields. The first light of dawn was pinkening the sky to the east. There was nothing for him to see out over the fields but his gaze was steady. About a mile outside of town , past the field corn, was a house with a long veranda. John suspected that what was underneath the large cabin house was more important than the part people could see from the road. Many vampire nests lived in large barns together or abandoned bunkers. Somewhere they could control the amount of light that came in. 

He was unsure if Dean was still alive at this point. It had been two weeks. Dean was likely either dead or maybe even a vampire now himself. There was no doubt in his mind that if that was the case, he would do all he could for Dean. He would make sure Dean’s death was quick, one blow to sever his head from his body. 

Straightening up, John opened the truck door and got in. He would spend the day sleeping and preparing his weapons. Getting his plan perfect. It would help to smoke the bastards out, but if anyone saw fire then there could be a rescue services response and John wanted to avoid that. The other option was to lure them out. The safest way to deal with a group of them would be to pick them off one by one or two by two. He would hold off on his attack on the main abode. Wear them down. There was no point in hurrying to Dean’s rescue when it was likely there wasn’t a person left to rescue. He drove back into town to his motel. 

…

Not long after Benny left, the male vamp that had tried to talk the female out of attacking Dean slid in a bag of Wendy’s for him. Dean had tensed, hand creeping under the mattress for the spring. It had occurred to him that the other vampires may blame him for what Benny did to the female. They might want revenge. The male didn’t so much as look at Dean, however. Just put down the bag and closed the door. He didn’t even slam it.  
Dean was puzzled. He was too hungry to pass up the food, pulling out a double cheeseburger and taking a large bite while he considered things. Maybe Benny had lied. Maybe he hadn’t killed the vamp who attacked him. Maybe he even set the attack up to gain Dean’s trust. Dean couldn’t figure out why Benny would do that, but he could have. There was also the low-level concern Dean had that maybe Benny was planning to turn him into a vampire too. Benny didn’t seem interested in turning Dean and he gathered it meant Benny wouldn’t be able to feed on him anymore, but still. That would be a fate worse than death, as far as Dean was concerned. He could imagine the disgust on John’s face. 

A cold shiver wracked Dean’s body at the thought of his dad coming to the nest and finding Dean a vampire. John would kill Dean. Dean didn’t want to die. Of course, it would be different if Dean was a vampire. Then killing him would be for the best and would save people, but what if John killed him without bothering to find out if Dean was still human or not? Dean wanted to believe that John wouldn’t do that but when it came to monsters, John always erred on the side of caution. Leave none alive. 

He finished his food, his usual enjoyment in burgers faded at his morbid contemplation of his possible demise. After eating he went about his attempts at exercising; stretches, a few pained push-ups, jogged in place a bit. Then, he gave in and laid down on the bed as dizziness surged. Dean closed his eyes and promised himself that as soon as he had recovered somewhat, he would attack Benny with the spring and make his escape. 

...

After the incident, everything seemed to go back to some routine that Dean hadn’t been given the outline for. Meal, exercises, rest. Meal, yell at the vampires about boredom, rest. At the third meal, Benny would come in and sit with him while he ate. He would tell Dean about what was happening in the town and answer a question here and there. Dean asked things about John that went ignored. He asked about the vampires and got little more. 

It was at the sixth meal after the incident that Dean finally asked what he had been wondering since he was captured. “How do you hide the bodies?” He asked Benny. He was sitting on the mattress eating KFC, of all things, and trying to ignore the curl of interest in Benny’s gaze whenever he licked grease from his lips. It made his cheeks heat up and he hated the response that he didn’t understand and didn’t want to show. It felt like a weakness. 

“Bodies?” Benny asked.  
“Yeah. You know, your victims, your food.” Dean bit out, before taking an angry bite of buttery biscuit. Damn KFC for making such delicious sides. Benny fought a smile at Dean’s aggressive eating. He shrugged.  
“We don’t have many to hide.” He replied. Dean stopped mid-chew to look at Benny with disbelief.  
“Ju cat expecsh-” Benny’s stern look stopped Dean in his tracks, and he hurried to swallow before speaking. “You can’t expect me to believe that. I mean, how many of you are there anyway?” Benny eyed him, obviously considering the wisdom of answering that question.  
“There are seven of us now. And we avoid killing humans during feeding. Some have people they feed off in town. Mainly we stick to blood bags. We only kill those who hunt us or hurt us.” 

Dean frowned and turned his gaze back to the remaining chicken wing. He didn’t know if he believed that but Benny said it so matter of factly. Was Benny such a natural liar that everything he said sounded real?   
“Why?” He demanded.

Benny’s gaze cooled. “You better remember to watch your tone with me, boy. I’ve been more than polite to you and I expect the same back.” Dean coloured at the warning, wanting to argue how ‘polite’ Benny had or hadn’t been but Benny kept going. “And you think we’re so stupid we don’t know that a lot of unexplained deaths will bring hunters to our door? A few of us have night jobs in town as bouncers and night shifts at the gas station or grocery store. We’ve adapted.” 

Dean considered that, trying to curb his glower at Benny. Polite, his ass! But the one and only spanking he had received so far was still close to mind. Soon, he would be healed enough to stab Benny and run. At least now he knew how many vampires there were to get past. Bucket pushed aside, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, whatever. You going now?” He knew his tone was insolent but didn’t care his chin jutting up in a surge of rebellion. 

“You may be done now, but I’m not.” Benny answered. Dean acted like he was so brave but Benny had put piece after piece together. All he had here was a scared little boy, used to being hurt by his daddy, and wheeling around under the guise of being a cocksure little jerk. The paling of Dean’s face at Benny’s words was appealing proof and the vampire reached out to capture the back of Dean’s neck with one large hand. Dean tensed, body rigid as he fought being pulled inexorably closer, to no avail. 

His breath shortened, panic rising. He remembered the agony of his last time being fed upon, the cruelty of the female’s fangs tearing into his throat like it was a steak. Benny hushed him, that slow Cajun voice rumbling through his anxiety like the purr of Baby’s motor on a long drive. This, the closeness of Benny as he fed, had become familiar enough over the last however many days and weeks that Dean had to resist the urge to sink into it. At least, he tried to placate himself, he would survive it and be able to escape soon. Maybe tomorrow… The self-reassurance had his body relaxing into the hold. 

Benny hummed his satisfaction at the small show of submission, second fangs descending as his thumb tilted Dean’s head just right. He sank his teeth in, on the opposite side from Dean’s injury. It was careful, a sharp sting that faded, lacking the burning pull of the female vampire’s attack. His tongue stroked over the small holes only seconds later, nuzzling at the warm, pulsing skin for a moment after finishing. The hand not around Dean’s nape caressed the boy’s cheek and down to his chest, a slow rub that brushed over Dean’s nipple and made him gasp. His hooded eyes flew open, body tensing back up at his body’s betrayal. 

Smiling, Benny pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead and left Dean to curl up in shame on his mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, an escape attempt and punishment.


	6. One Man Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to escape and is punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran a bit too long but I couldn't find a good stopping point. I didn't get as many comments on the last chapter (possibly because it was boring set up!). 
> 
> Please note I've added panic attack to the tags. This is also where the Stockholm symptoms are getting pretty clear. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

If Dean had to explain how the day ended with him sitting on Benny’s lap, tear streaks down his cheeks, and their lips pressed together, he wouldn’t know where to start; except maybe to say that his escape attempt had gone very badly, very quickly. 

It started with him waking up and realising that he felt almost- relaxed. Complacent. He expected to be fed, to not be harmed by anything more than boredom. Benny sometimes fed on him and sometimes didn’t, and somehow that fell into a category other than whether he would be ‘harmed’ or not. He wanted to be rescued, but dreaded his father finding him there. 

It was the terrible realisation, that he wasn’t finding his experience as the vampire’s prisoner more than boring, that spurred him into action. 

He did his usual exercises, his rib and wrist aching less. The lack of anything to actually do had forced him to rest and recover in a way he hadn’t had time for in years. Usually healing would take longer because he would only get a few days before he was on a new hunt. Now the pain was dulling, his strength returning slowly for every day that he didn’t do more push-ups than his body was up to. He was getting solid meals and actually didn’t have to scarf them down while researching or on a break from driving. 

The only thing that he could complain about other than the boredom was cleanliness. The small toilet worked, thankfully, but every few days he got a hot bucket of water, a small bar of soap, a hand towel and a larger towel. It was pushed in and the door closed quickly. The first time he was hesitant to strip to give himself a wash but when he realised he would stink up the room in no time, he made quick work of getting himself clean. Later a voice would come through the door and tell him to put the bucket, soap, and towels by the door. 

Dean had tried to use the bucket as a weapon once. He stood by the door and swung the bucket at head height, but it was grabbed. The vampire had shoved him backwards, sending him sprawling, and grabbed the accoutrements before Dean could get back to the door. At one point, sick of putting dirty clothes back on, he had been offered a trade. For his dirty shirt, a clean one. For his dirty trousers and boxers, clean ones. It was basic hygiene, but what he wouldn’t have given for a hot shower…

The one thing they had never made him turn over, was the weapon they didn’t know existed. The mattress spring. He had twisted it, making it stronger.   
Food came in as normal and ate it, letting them take the remains of his breakfast sandwich from McDonalds. Then he pulled out the spring, tucking it in his pants and waiting. He couldn’t ask when Benny would come; he had never done so and it would be suspicious to start. 

Dean waited, trying to save his energy by refraining from more exercise and planning in his head how it would go. He would be by the door when Benny came in. He would stab him in the throat, hopefully making him lose blood quickly. He would push past and then run through the house to a door or window that showed the outside. If he could sneak his way out he would, but chances were the vampires would hear his attack on their leader. He would probably have to fight some of them, try to stab more of them. 

Another meal came and went. Dean rested on his mattress, tensing and untensing his fists. He wanted to pace but thought he shouldn’t risk his feet getting tired. 

Finally deeming it had been enough time, he went to stand casually against the wall closest to the door. He felt as close to meditative as he ever had. Sounds seemed amplified; his voice was too loud but beyond his room was the small scuffles of movement. His eyes were as adjusted to the lack of light as they could get. He was poised on a wire and the footsteps getting closer told him he was about to be tripped. 

The door opened and Benny’s gaze landed on Dean with a curious look in his eyes. Dean moved in an instant. His fist, gripping the twisted spring, shot up and jammed it into the hollow of Benny’s throat before yanking it back. Benny grunted, hand clasping his throat as blood spurted from the wound. 

Dean seized the second, bulldozing his way past and running for it. He had misjudged. Benny was right behind him, not down and out for even a second. The other vamps were coming from a room and he darted to the left into a kitchen. It was mostly empty, Dean’s trained look failing to see anything that he could use as a weapon other than the bloodied spring in his clenched-white fist. 

A vampire blocked his way, coming through another door and blocking his way through. It snarled at him and he leapt forward, all instinct and prey-desperate action. The vampire with short hair and long fangs braced for a hit that never came. Dean’s body came to a sudden stop, jerking backwards as he found the collar of his shirt in a firm hold. 

The teenage hunter whirled around without hesitation, bringing his hand up and slashing with the spring. It caught on Benny’s hand, the leader of the nest healed with only blood on his shirt to speak of the injury Dean had done him. Dean’s heart sank like a stone in a lake, but he kept fighting. He yanked his hand back, refusing to release his grip on the spring though it cut into his own palm. 

Ribs aching with the harsh movement, Dean kicked his leg back, trying for Benny’s knee, but Benny shook him by the his shirt like he was a runt puppy. Benny wrapped a thick arm around Dean’s middle, limiting his movement further and picking him up right off the floor. Dean’s legs kicked out, only hitting a counter as he was carried back towards the room. 

“No! No!” Dean shrieked like a banshee, Benny’s arms were like steel bands around his chest which burned with exertion. “NO! I don’t wanna go back!” The childishness of Dean’s actions didn’t register, his brain fogged with fear of isolation, punishment, claustrophobia, and even loneliness. He didn’t notice the tears burning in his eyes. The little yellow light bulb in his room was on as Benny carried him in there and kicked the door shut. 

He was dropped on the mattress, rolling over onto his back and kicking at Benny when he leaned close. Benny’s eyes narrowed, fangs dropping and he outright /roared/ in Dean’s face, stunning him into stillness. Taking advantage of the moment of calm, Benny plucked the wire spring from Dean’s hand and tossed it towards the door. 

Dean gulped air, hand clenching on nothing where the spring had been removed. Movement rushed through him once more as he pushed up and punched at the vampire. Benny easily caught the fist. “Stop that, Dean.” Benny growled. “You can’t win.” 

Benny’s words didn’t even seem to pierce Dean’s frantic fighting. He was more cornered animal than hunter or even boy at that stage. Benny countered every move during Dean’s panic, hands remaining firm to hold him down. Dean’s breath started to come in gasps, tears streamed down his cheeks, and he shook uncontrollably. Benny sat down, hand stroking through Dean’s hair as he pressed his other hand to Dean’s chest. 

“Calm down, Dean. Take a breath. Then another.” The adrenaline started to fade from Dean’s failed escape attempt and his body slowly shook itself out. His tears dried, nose sniffling, and eyes swollen. Exhausted and feeling hopeless, Dean stared at Benny with slumped shoulders and wary eyes. 

“Feel better?” Benny asked sardonically. Dean mustered a glare, tensing where Benny’s hands rested proprietarily on the young hunter. “I’m goin’ to take that as a yes. And that’s good, because we need to talk about your punishment.”

Dean’s green eyes went wide and he jerked to get away from Benny’s grasp to no avail. Benny didn’t seem to notice the movement, one hand still pinning Dean carefully in place by the chest. “You attacked me. You ran away. You attempted to attack one of mine. You fought me.” He laid out Dean’s transgressions like he was reading a through a to-do list. Dean bristled. 

“That’s not- You-” Dean spluttered. “You can’t make it sound like I’ve- Like I’ve done something wrong!” He insisted. “That’s-” He couldn’t finish his sentences because none of it made sense. He was filled with confusion. He had been doing the right thing by trying to escape, hadn’t he? But staring at Benny the thought occurred to him that Benny had never tried to hurt him, other than feeding on him. He had been protected from that female vamp. Spanked, yes, but nothing that left more than a few bruises. His own father had hurt him far worse than Benny. Had he really been doing the right thing by hurting Benny to escape?

The truth was he felt a thread of guilt, thin but strong. His defiant glare turned lost, eyes dropping. Benny’s voice was understanding, almost kind. “I know you did what you thought you had to. But after how we’ve treated you, you betrayed our kindness.” He sounded reasonable and Dean knew that, for being a captive, he actually had been treated well. He refused to apologise, though a part of him felt he should. 

“You’ll be punished for this, then you’ll be forgiven.” Benny continued. Dean burst into protest.   
“No! You can’t spank me again! I’m not a child! You’re keeping me here against my will!” He shouted.

Benny let only a hint of a smile play across his features before turning stern again. “Everyone needs punishment when they step outta line. It helps clear the air, makes for a blank slate. You want that, don’t you? Punishment isn’t nice but that’s why it’s punishment. No more sniping and carryin’ on about your wrongs.” He let his voice turn soft like honey, beguiling as the large hand on Dean’s chest rubbed slow circles. 

Dean was sitting, hunched. He didn’t want to be spanked. It was- undignified. And he wasn’t convinced he deserved it. At the same time, flashes of arguments with John passed through his mind. Even the word ‘argument’ was pushing it. Dean rarely even said if he disagreed with his father. John would get angry and Dean would bear the brunt of that emotion. Even after the fight, even after the punishment for vague and unexplained crimes, it still wouldn’t really be over. John would snark and snipe at Dean for days and weeks. Months later when Dean had finally begun to relax, there would be a comment or a look to remind him that all was not forgiven. 

Benny had told him what the punishment was for and promised that it would be the end of it. Dean was ashamed, but he wanted that. 

Benny tugged Dean forward, pushing down on Dean’s back and over his knees. His hand rested on Dean’s ass for a second before his borrowed pants were pulled down. He squirmed in surprise and embarrassment. “What are you-?” He reached around, trying to grab his pants and yank them back up but Benny’s free hand caught them and moved them out of the way.

“You got your first spanking over pants because I was bein’ kind. Further spankings all happen on bare bottoms.” His tone brooked no argument and before Dean could muster one, Benny’s hand weas slapping down on bare skin. It startled and stung more than hurt, enough to silence Dean and make him go as still as an opossum playing dead. 

Before he could worry too much about it, the next smack landed on his other cheek. He spanked Dean determinedly, hand as unyielding as a paddle. Benny built the intensity up bit by bit. He alternated cheeks, heat taking root in Dean’s skin and making him shift where he lay trapped over wide thighs. His intention to remain quiet was slipping, small grunts slipping out from tightly pressed lips. Tears blurred his vision as he fought Benny’s hold, wanting to rub away the sting and heat. 

Despite Dean’s limited movements, Benny never faltered in the steady hits. Soon the heat was a living thing under Dean’s sensitised skin. Benny had stopped increasing the strength of his slaps several before but the duration made that of little consequence. Dean shouted out at the next hit, the sound strangled and harsh. Benny started lowering his hits to the tops of Dean’s thighs, his sit-spots taking the next layers of punishment. 

“I know it hurts. You can bear this, and then it will all be over.” Benny’s voice was strong, something to hold onto. “Just let it out. You’ll be okay.” His murmured words and the almost-rhythmic spanking, dug under Dean’s confusion to something deeper and soothed the fear it found. Dean struggled and sniffled and finally went limp, crying helplessly. 

Benny’s hand stopped mid-descent. He pulled Dean up from his lap, softly. Though the vampire didn’t pull Dean’s pants back up, he did settle Dean’s sore ass in the dip between his thighs. He rubbed Dean’s back, curling Dean into his hold as Dean cried. 

Dean sobbed, unable to bring himself back under control. Eventually the sobs slowed, and Benny tilted Dean’s head back. “There ya go. You’re okay now, and it’s all over. All forgiven.” Dean’s wet, green eyes looked at him without an ounce of his customary bravado. 

“Really?” He asked in a low, clogged voice.   
“Promise.” Benny said. He bent his head and pressed a light kiss to Dean’s lips before pulling back. “You just rest. You’ve had a stressful day.” He continued to rub soothing circles on Dean’s back, murmuring to him that it was all better now. Dean sniffled a little, head spinning and struggling to make sense of how everything had gotten so tangled up. 

It wasn’t long before he drifted to sleep, curled into Benny’s chest.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes in Benny's bed, they talk. Dean starts to realise Benny really meant the 'forgiveness' part that comes after punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments you've been sending! I feel like this chapter was a bit of filler? But it also shows developement of Benny and Dean's relationship and sets me up for where I need to go. So I hope you like it :) I've already started writing chapter 8. 
> 
> Big shout out to Majesticduxk for letting me bounce my thoughts on where this story is heading! I have a sort of route I'm planning and after chapter 8 things will start to pick up speed.

John wiped clean his machete blade, the vampire’s head rolling along the dirt floor of the forest. It was the first vamp he’d seen alone. They seemed to move in pairs so the next two would have to go down together. Knock a few more out and then he would head to their nest. He put the machete in his truck and checked his phone. Another message from Bobby telling him that Sam was worried about not hearing from Dean and that he was starting to agree. Putting it down without bothering to reply, John started clean up.

…

Dean woke slowly, body sore and head fuzzy. There was talking in the background and he stiffened as he realised it was Benny, talking to one of the other vampires. It brought him fully into wakefulness, the realisation hitting him that there were arms around him. He kept his eyes closed.

“Mark hasn’t returned yet? He shouldn’ta gone out on his own. Not right now. Tell the others I want you all to stick together.” Benny’s Cajun rumble was almost enough to lull Dean back into a light doze. Almost.   
“Maybe we should cut our losses. With /him/ here…”  
“Enough. I’ll handle it. Just stay together for now and leave it to me.” Benny’s words were sharp, brooking no argument.   
“Fine.” Came the curt reply. A moment later the sound of the door closing signalled that they were alone. 

Dean tried to keep his breathing light and even, not wanting to alert Benny that he was awake. After a moment there was a light snort.  
“I know you’re awake, Sugar.” 

“...No, I’m not.” Dean said firmly. His eyes squeezed even tighter shut. For a long moment there was no response. Then, a chuckle. Soon Benny was laughing softly against the back of Dean’s neck. Dean flushed, the huffs of breath against his nape causing his stomach to flutter. His lips tilted into something like a smile, but dropped when he realised it. 

“Right, my mistake.” Benny played along, tone dry. Dean let his eyes open, expecting to see his room. It was only when windows came into view that he noticed he wasn’t on his narrow and uncomfortable mattress. The room they were in was larger than his small rectangle room, and the lighting was much brighter. There was furniture in it, too. A solid dresser, a chair in front of a mahogany desk, the king-sized bed they were laying on. It was plain and practical but subtly masculine with the dark wood furniture pieces. 

Dean couldn’t keep from looking around in surprise. Behind him, Benny shifted, arms releasing Dean’s waist to prop himself up on an elbow. Dean looked over his shoulder at the vampire and frowned. “Where- is this your room?” He fought the urge to pull the- heavy, warm- duvet over him like a shy maiden. 

“Yes.” Benny didn’t say anything more, leaving Dean’s curiosity fizzing in him unsatisfied.   
Bastard, Dean thought. He didn’t have the courage to say it out loud, even quietly, after his recent punishment. Now that he was awake, there was nothing distracting him from the throbbing in his butt and thighs. He squirmed, uncomfortable and looked away from the vamp. 

Benny was smirking at him. Dean was sure he could *feel* it. He glared at a spot on the wall. Benny leaned close to his shoulder.   
“Tryin’ to set my room on fire with the power of thought?”  
“Why am I in your room?” Dean didn’t bother answering, just blurted out what had been turning in his head. He didn’t want to ask if now that he was awake he would be returned to his small room. He didn’t want to go back in. The thought alone made him burrow under the covers as though he could hide there. 

The body behind him shifted and he was afraid for one moment that the blankets would be thrown back, and he would be tossed to the ground or something. But as always, Benny defied his expectations. Benny tucked the blankets down around Dean, one hand settling over where his hip was. “I was planning to bring you out of that room soon and now seemed as good a time as any. Usually it’s a storage closet, and the light’s not great either.” He commented as though there was nothing more to say. He didn’t do anything while Dean thought. 

After a moment of hesitation, Dean cleared his throat. “You-” No, it didn’t matter. How could Dean believe Benny was planning to bring him out of the room? What did matter was- “Why bring me out here after- after what I did?” It was the easiest thing to settle on. He didn’t really want to mention his escape attempt in case it angered Benny all over again. Although Benny said all would be forgiven after the spanking, Dean didn’t believe him. 

“You mind me seein’ your face, Darlin’?” Benny asked. It took a moment but Dean obliged, tugging the duvet just down under his chin. The rest of him was still swaddled tight in blankets. It felt luxurious after so long on a bare mattress. He wanted to stay here. Maybe- maybe Benny would give him a blanket when he was returned to the room. If Dean promised not to use the blanket against them. Not that he thought he could; his attempt to reach freedom had been a joke. He had barely made it five feet from his ‘cell’. 

Once Dean’s face was free, Benny’s beard-shaded face smiled down at him. “There you are. What you did is done. You’ve been punished. I was plannin’ on bringing you out of there and I kept to it. I told ya, all would be forgiven. Leaving you in there would be like more punishment. You planning on trying to escape again?” His eyebrows lifted in question. Dean shook his head, slow and hesitant. He wasn’t, was he? Was there any point? 

Dean was torn by his own uncertainty. He knew he should want to escape, but he was tired and nothing seemed clear cut anymore. He hadn’t felt good about attacking Benny. The vampire had made sure he was fed regularly, gave him clothes. Talked to him. On the other hand, Benny had also spanked him and fed on him and was keeping him captive. Dean was reluctant to attack Benny again. The vampire had even minimised damage to his ribs and wrist, not using the weaknesses to harm Dean further. Although the spanking had hurt like hell, it was already just a sore throb. Benny could have done so much worse. 

Lost in thought, the silence had stretched on. It was a timid, “No”, that broke it. Benny smiled at Dean like he had done something amazing and before he could react the vamp had dropped a kiss on his forehead. It made the flutter in Dean’s stomach return, wanting to smile at Benny. He felt like he’d done something right for the first time and there was something addicting to it. 

A knock on the door had Dean turtling back under the duvet. Benny chuckled. “Come in.” Dean heard the door open and then movement overhead. “Thank you.” Benny said before the door closed again. “You going to come back out, now? There’s food.” 

The ‘f’ word had Dean making a quick reappearance. “For me?” He asked hopefully. Benny’s gaze softened as he looked at the boy. Pull free the mantle of manly hunter that had been forced upon Dean’s shoulders and there was a childlike eagerness to him that Benny wanted to see more of. It was probably a bad sign that Benny wanted to pet the teen and curl around him like a shield but, hell, the kid deserved a bit of kindness. Benny was feeling far too indulgent towards Dean. His family had questioned the wisdom of letting Dean out of the room, but Benny had told them it was the next step and they knew better than to question him twice. 

“All yours.” Benny agreed. Dean sat up instantly, digging into the tray of food. It seemed that someone had gone to a diner and ordered a large breakfast. There were pancakes, bacon and sausages, and some slightly cool eggs. Dean didn’t complain, his stomach growling that the ordeal had taken a lot of energy and it wanted to be replenished. 

The vampire leader rested a hand on Dean’s lower back as he ate. He had to make a decision on what to do about John. Mark was likely dead and Benny wouldn’t let any more of his family die. The hunter wouldn’t be easily turned away and Benny no longer considered letting Dean go an acceptable option. If he ever had. 

Benny’s hand remained, possessive, on Dean’s back as he ate.


	8. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New freedoms for Dean, new information for Benny, and John attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 different perspectives in this chapter, developments are happening!

If the air weren’t so thick with tension, it would almost be funny. Dean was sitting on a couch in the living room while four vampires sat in armchairs and settees around him. Judge Judy was playing on the television and, vampires or not, Dean was soaking up the stimulation. “You tell ‘em, Judge. No one’s buying that.” He wagged a finger at the tv and one of the vampires, Ivan, rolled his eyes. Ivan was the one that had warned off the female that attacked Dean. It was Amy in the corner that agreed with Dean. 

“It’s like they think she’s stupid. They should have copies of all contracts if they expect their money.” Amy insisted. Dean nodded along. The other two vampires, Maria and James, were silent. Maria looked bored and James was reading a John Grisham novel. Benny and his second, who had been briefly introduced as Natalie, had left almost an hour ago.   
Benny had told Dean that he would be allowed into the rest of the house on a probationary period and to be a good boy. Dean had agreed, too excited at the prospect of getting to stretch his legs and be around people. Anyone. He was still not allowed outside of the house and he knew full well that the other vamps wouldn’t be as gentle with him if he tried to escape as Benny had been. 

Dean couldn’t stop looking over to where the front door seemed to be. It wasn’t even about escape but thoughts of John kept intruding. John would be horrified by Dean’s actions, ashamed of him. Pathetic, that’s what Dean was. He got caught, he’s been fed on, he hasn’t escaped, and- his thoughts stumbled over the chaste kiss after his spanking. His cheeks flushed as he forced his eyes back to the tv. 

At first he hadn’t even remembered it, too distracted by the soreness of his butt and the new surroundings. Eventually it had hit him. Their lips had met. Only for a second, but that was long enough. Dean should be angry, should tell Benny if he does it again Dean will do- something. Something threatening. Except- if he said that, Benny might actually not do it again. Dean kept his breathing even, trying not to make his thoughts obvious. 

The thought of the kiss made him warm; dick wanting to stir at the idea of far-less chaste kisses in future. He was a teenager, horniness wasn’t new to him, but the feeling being stirred by a vampire was not appreciated. Dean had inklings that he was bisexual before, thoughts of a guy at one of the many schools he passed through having a cute ass or something. Since becoming captive he didn’t have to worry about it too much. He woke with wood, sometimes. Couldn’t call it ‘morning wood’ because he didn’t know the actual times he woke. But he never did anything about it. Seemed like a bad idea. 

At least Dean knew the time now. There were windows showing a night sky with pinprick-stars and a quarter moon. There was a clock on the wall proclaiming it 9pm. 

…

Benny and Natalie walked through town, neither talking. It had been Amy and the now-deceased Katie that had kidnapped Dean and Katie that had nearly killed him. The vampires had known that a hunter was in town and while Benny had advised caution, the females had recognised something in Dean and captured him. Upon seeing Dean’s ID (all four of them, including his real one), Natalie had suggested dumping an unconscious Dean somewhere. Benny hadn’t been convinced that would be enough to make the Winchester ‘problem’ go away. No, they had a Winchester and they would have to deal with the repercussions anyway, so they might as well get something out of it. Natalie had questioned him, as was her right, but ultimately she deferred to Benny’s decision.

Now she looked at her leader with speculative eyes. The two vampires had been friends for decades, Natalie willingly following Benny’s lead. Not because she was attracted to him, but because she believed in his way of life and the choices he made. She had also known for some time that he was lonely. She knew, because she felt the same at times. It was one thing to bed-hop from lover to lover and another to have a long-term partner. Amy and James had been a couple before they even joined Benny’s nest. Maria and Katie had each joined on their own but Ivan had joined with Mark; the vampire that hadn’t returned. 

Natalie could see changes in Benny since Dean had been captured. Benny seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with Dean. Of course, she knew he was enjoying the fresh blood, too. Bagged blood got tiring quickly, but they kept to killing only to defend themselves. But. It was more than that. Benny was smiling more. He was an easy-going kind of leader, fair rather than cruel. And while he had never spanked the other vampires, he had definitely come up with some… Creative… Punishments for when they broke a rule. Still, his usual cheer was somehow more ‘alive’ when he had spoken to Dean, even if Dean had been less than thrilled with the whole captivity thing. Benny /liked/ Dean. Natalie sighed. She didn’t think the kid was going anywhere anytime soon. 

“What is the plan? I mean, I hope there’s actually a plan.” She commented as they stared at the bar Dean had been nabbed outside of. Benny glanced over.  
“Of course there’s a plan.” There was a pause.   
“The plan is not to kill John Winchester or to let him kill us.” He finally said.   
Natalie snorted and silence fell between the two once more. 

They went into the bar, ordering drinks for the sake of it as Benny greeted the bartender. “Any news?” A few select humans, such as George, knew about the vampires and had an understanding with them. He slid a couple beers in front of the vampires and spoke under his breath.   
“The Winchester has been around, but he hasn’t said or done anything that I know of. I think something else is going on though. Martha died in her sleep a couple nights ago. Not surprising since she was sixty… But Aaron died last night and he was only forty. Coroner is doing an autopsy. Expecting heart attack for Martha, but who knows for Aaron.” He finished and went to serve others. 

Benny and Natalie took sips of their beer, sharing a glance. Two deaths in a row in a town this size, one a night, was unusual. The last thing they needed was something else to deal with. 

…

John watched the vampires as they made for the truck at the back of the parking lot, cocking his gun. It wouldn’t kill them but would serve to let him get closer and weaken them. He waited for his moment, then aimed for the female and fired. 

The male got in the way just as John pulled the trigger and he swore, shooting again. The bullet caught the male in the shoulder, had it hit the female as intended it would have torn through her throat and left her bleeding out quickly. The male turned quickly, bearing fangs as he shoved the female towards the truck. His gaze landed on John and the hunter smirked, pulling back for now. Patrons were stumbling out of the bar and would notice a fight soon. He slipped away as the vampires, jumped into the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to see an interesting scene between Benny/Dean... *Hint hint*


	9. Starting to Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Dean react when Benny comes back wounded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm a week late posting! My mental health has been poor and I've been crazy busy. I do promise not to abandon this fic even if I don't manage to update when I hope to. Hope you're all well! In story news, things are starting to heat up...

The sound of a truck outside caught Dean and the vampire’s attentions. It squealed a little, sounding as though it had pulled to a sudden stop from some speed. Dean stayed put, tensing a little. Things with Benny were- well. Dean felt uncertain. Best not to draw attention. Or that was his thought until Benny and Natalie entered the house.

The vampires had leapt up and gone to see their leader and his first. When they entered it was clear that Benny had been wounded. There was a red stain on the shoulder of his coat and he was snarling as Amy helped him take his coat off. Dean half rose from the couch, questions on his lips. Benny glanced over long enough for Dean to see the rage in his gaze and Dean sank back down without a word. 

Whether or not the anger was for him, Dean was acquainted with being treated as a punching bag to release dark emotions and he shrank back from the possibility. Benny had never beaten him for the hell of it or beaten him at all, really, but Dean knew that angry males were to be treated with caution.

Benny’s gaze swung away from him in seconds as his shirt was pulled off after the coat. It left the bullet wound in stark relief and Dean’s stomach rolled with nausea. Benny had been shot. And he would bet anything that it was John who had wielded the gun. There was something in the thought that hurt, a stabbing pain in his chest. Benny stalked out of sight down the hall, Dean craning his neck to follow his progress. 

Amy and Ivan followed their leader, but Maria and James went into the kitchen together, carrying the ruined clothing. Natalie, however, stayed in the living room and sat down in a deserted armchair. She studied Dean long enough for him to feel uncomfortable. He lifted his chin in a show of defiant confidence, but his eyes refused to challenge her by meeting her gaze. He wanted to make his dad proud by being fearless, a strong soldier, but he was angry at his dad and deeply afraid. He had been afraid for so long. 

“You sorry your dad didn’t succeed in killing us tonight? Two more down, four to go.” Natalie’s tone was conversational as she continued to study him. He shook his head. Neither of them thought John was actually trying to kill the vampires tonight. Dean and Natalie were both aware, for different reasons, that this had been a threat and a promise. 

Dean shook his head mutely. He was suddenly and strangely exhausted, right down to his bones. None of this was what he had wanted and his head felt like it was turned around. He didn’t know what to think or do. He didn’t know anything. 

A few moments later Amy and Ivan came down the hallway, walking into the kitchen. The quiet murmur of voices didn’t lend any insight into their discussion with Maria and James. Dean’s green eyes strayed to the hallway, where Benny’s room was. Natalie’s voice cut in across his disjointed thoughts. 

“Aren’t you going to check on him?” It was phrased like a question but there was no lift at the end. It was a suggestion, or maybe an order. Dean only knew it was what he wanted to do. He stood and walked around the couch, heading towards the alpha vampire’s room. He paused at the door, feeling like something was happening that he didn’t understand, some choice that he was making without knowing he was making it. He made it anyway. 

The door creaked when he pushed it open, stepping carefully inside. He closed it behind him, looking at Benny. Benny sat on his bed, empty blood bag on the floor by his feet and another held to his mouth. The bullet hole was tiny, scabbing over. A blood damp bullet laid on his bedside table. The vampire’s eyes were red as Benny barely glanced in Dean’s direction. “Go away.” He growled around the bag in his mouth. Dean shook his head, standing his ground as he watched the blood level in the bag sinking steadily. He couldn’t hide his fascination although he thought it was gross. 

Benny dropped the emptied bag to the floor with the other one, standing up and facing Dean. His usually relaxed manner was gone, eyes simmering with anger and body tense. Dean trembled but refused to leave. “I came to see if you’re okay.” He looked at the healed skin on Benny’s shoulder. He didn’t realise he had moved closer until his hand was hovering over the patch of blood-stained flesh and hesitating to touch it. 

Dean looked slightly up at Benny, relieved that the anger had turned more considering. Benny’s voice was a rumbling growl when he spoke. “All healed.” The vampire reached up and took Dean’s hand, pressing it to the newly unmarred skin. Dean let out a shaky breath, only at that moment realising he had been almost- almost- afraid for the vampire. The relief that the wound had healed with a bit of blood was palpable and he smiled up at Benny without meaning to. 

…

The heat of rage in Benny had changed, burned itself into a different emotion at the soft touch of Dean’s fingers and the unchained smile he was offered. How amazing to see that relieved curl of lips pointed in his direction, the unconscious rub of fingertips on his naked shoulder. Warmth swam lazily through his cold veins. He stepped close enough to feel the heat the boy’s body was giving off. 

“Last chance to leave.” Benny offered in a slow-syrup purr. Dean’s eyes widened in a show of innocence and oh, this boy was no virgin, but neither was he the cocksure playboy he worked to portray. Clearly it would have required a few more years of practice to perfect his role. Lucky Benny had found the boy before all his walls were cemented and all the newness of lust had turned to ash in the beds of strangers; lost to the search for validation and affection never found in the paternal bond. 

Dean swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as he fixed his eyes on the older male. He refused to shrink back, to show fear. And part of him wanted- wanted to know what there was to gain from meeting the promise in Benny’s expression head on. He wasn’t stupid or a virgin and he knew that what tension, sexual tension, felt like. 

Benny reached out and wrapped a large hand around Dean’s nape, dragging him forward against Benny’s half-naked body. Dean let out a gasp that Benny felt on his own lips. The moment stretched taut between them; potential, a bubble holding them enclosed in a single second of time. 

It was utterly incongruous when instead of slamming their lips together, Benny rubbed his nose against Dean’s in a slow eskimo kiss. This boy, Benny thought, this boy. He pressed his mouth to the teenager’s, reveling in the surprise and letting his anger slide away into a wave of desire. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s mouth once, twice, sipping on the sweet lips like he had wanted to for too many nights already. 

When Dean finally kissed back, chasing Benny’s lips for more contact, Benny knew he had him.


	10. Hot as a fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That's it. That's the chapter. 2,099 words of sex. Don't like (why are you here?) don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this fic as my Camp NaNoWriMo fic so hopefully I'll get more of it done. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Title is from 'Your Sex is on Fire'.

Dean’s desire for the kiss surprised him, the soft kisses stoking a warmth in his core that spread through his limbs. His hands settled on Benny’s shoulders, feeling the cords of muscles under his tepid skin. Benny’s thumb stroked Dean’s neck where he held him, tilted his chin up to change the angle of their kiss. 

It sent a shiver through Dean’s spine and his hands tightened automatically. He leaned into Benny, pressing closer and making a small noise of want. Benny stepped back and sat down, his hands pulling Dean along with him. Dean wound up in Benny’s lap, his legs falling to either side of the vampire’s thick thighs. 

It put his face right in front of Benny’s and Dean took advantage. His confused lust for the vampire overtook his caution. Benny returned the kiss, teeth nibbling gently across Dean’s plump bottom lip. He slid his tongue along the warm crease and prompted Dean to part his lips and let the vampire in for a taste. 

There was a hesitation to the kneading of Dean’s hands on Benny’s shoulders before one hand found itself sliding through Benny’s short hair. When Benny growled his approval, the fingers tightened on the strands caught between with more confidence. Benny used his hands on the boy’s hips to rock him forward. The brush of body against body made Dean’s head swim. 

There was a lot Dean was unsure about. How he felt about escaping or being released. How he felt about Benny and the other vampires. How he felt about John, even. The one thing he was utterly sure about in that moment was that he wanted Benny and was going to give as good as he got. He sucked at Benny’s tongue, hand not in the vamp’s hair trailing down his bare chest and scratching lightly through the dark curls there. 

Benny’s lips curled, trying to grin in the middle of the kiss, so he broke it and nipped his way down Dean’s chin to his throat. He sucked lightly at the skin, blunt teeth worrying the skin. Dean tasted like burnt sugar, the promise of red heat and nectar sliding under such a thin layer of skin. Benny separated long enough to pull Dean’s shirt off and dove back in, laving a line over the boy’s collarbone and nipping along the bone. His mouth dragged over desire-heated flesh until it found a nipple. He sucked the bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue around until it started to perk up. Dean gasped and tugged at Benny’s hair. 

“Benny-” Dean’s voice was unsteady, hips trying to rock and seeking contact for his neglected hard-on. He was damn near ready to whine if it meant he would get relief. Benny chuckled over the nipple he had been teasing, reaching down between their bodies. He pulled at the zipper of Dean’s jeans, sliding it down until Dean’s dick could push towards the opening, straining at the cotton boxers in its way. 

Dean made a little moan of happiness as the constraint was eased, hips still trying to find a rhythm, even as they met nothing but air. He dropped his hands to Benny’s lap, fumbling with the buttons to get at the vampire’s cock. His gaze dropped in confusion when his hands met skin and wiry curls at the base of Benny’s cock. This time Dean outright groaned, forehead thunking against the vampire’s chest. “Fuck, you go commando?” He kind of hated how breathless he sounded but, oh, he could get on board with the commando thing if it meant this kind of easy access to thick flesh. 

Benny chuckled, biting back his own groan as Dean’s hand curled around his erection and slid up and down once. Dean glanced up and licked his lips as he released Benny’s cock to lick a wet stripe up his palm. It wasn’t great but- yeah, it was a lot better when he slid his hand around the proof of Benny’s interest in him. He stroked, fingers sliding over the head and rubbing underneath for a moment before sliding back down to the base. This time it was Benny’s turn to thrust up into the grip. He reached a hand into Dean’s hair and tugged his head back to bring their lips together again. 

This kiss was fiercer, more teeth and pressure than the first sweet ones. Benny stood abruptly, one arm keeping Dean from falling as he turned them around and dropped Dean to his back on the bed. He broke the kiss, tugging Dean’s jeans and boxers down in one smooth movement and shucking his impatiently. Dean was breathless from the move and the easy way that the vampire manhandled him. It was a futile task convincing himself he hadn’t found that hot. His eyes fell to the thick cock that bounced towards Benny’s belly once freed from the jeans completely. 

Benny saw where Dean’s eyes went and reached down to stroke himself from the root to the weeping tip. Dean glanced up and then sat so he could reach out for the thick length. He kept his eyes on Benny’s face as he bent to lick the tip. The vampire’s eyes were dark with lust, unwavering as Dean took the head into his mouth. He kept his teeth carefully covered as he bobbed along the mushroom head. He drooled a little, letting the spit ease his fist’s journey as it covered what his mouth didn’t. He wasn’t ready to challenge himself to deepthroat the girthy dick but promised himself he would get another chance in future. Benny’s hand settled in Dean’s hair and he tensed for a moment, thinking the vampire would shove his head down further. When the vampire only stroked over Dean’s hair and kept his hand there, Dean relaxed again. 

When Dean pulled free with a pop, he lapped at the wet slit and moaned softly. Benny pulled Dean further from his cock, pushing him back down to the bed. Dean reached out, hesitation back in his movement as though he thought Benny might just walk away and leave him like that. Not a chance. Benny kneeled on the bed, crawling over the teen’s body He kissed up Dean’s thigh and avoided his cock to nose along his soft belly. Then it was pressing kisses to Dean’s small, hard nipples. Dean made a noise even he couldn’t identify, the gentleness undoing him in so much worse a way than rough passion ever could. 

Dean squirmed, uncomfortable with the tangle of emotion the tender licks were adding to. He reached for Benny’s shoulders, trying to drag him up. The vampire allowed it after a chastising nip to one pinkened bud and then claimed Dean’s mouth in a drugging kiss. For a long moment it seemed the naked press of their bodies was forgotten in the give and take of lips and tongue. Benny reached to the side, dragging out a drawer and inside for a small tube of lube. He pulled back from Dean’s searching kiss and licked his kiss-swollen lips. “Last chance, darln’.” 

The dazed look faded in Dean’s gaze and hardened into something defiant. “I don’t need a chance. I need you.” He hoped he sounded braver than he felt, the reality of that thick cock pushing into his hole and making room deep inside him sent a thrill of nervous lust spinning through his limbs. He had only done that once before, sticking to girls because he knew all too well that John would never be okay with anything he did with men in the dark spaces where judgment was left behind. Blowjobs were easier, quicker. Safer. This felt like more. 

Benny smirked, slicking his fingers even as he pressed kisses to Dean’s jaw. The first finger slid along Dean’s taint in a way that had him shivering, the too-light touch almost ticklish. Then it circle the pucker of his hole and he fought not to tense. Benny didn’t try to push in, though. Instead the finger circled and stroked, rubbed and pressed without ever pushing in. Eventually Dean’s body loosened, his hole softened to the slow glide of the vampire’s finger as it finally found entry. It moved in and out inexorably, the strange feeling starting to simmer in Dean with the promise of pleasure. He pushed back, taking the digit all the way in and making a soft moan. “Yeah, yeah that’s-” He gasped as a second slid in next to the first. 

“Good boy. Look how well you opened for me.” Benny outright purred. He let Dean’s hips set the rhythm, plunging his fingers in and out of the tight heat of Dean’s body. Dean’s eyes looked almost black, the green a thin ring that made him look cat-like as his body moved sinuous under Benny’s. 

“Benny- Be- More!” Dean growled his response, automatically clenching on air when those clever fingers retreated. He wasn’t left wanting for long; the blunt head of Benny’s cock kissed the slick mouth and teased at the rim before pushing at the center. With a slow push, Dean’s body allowed the tip to sink in, mouthing at the glans opening him up. It felt intense as Benny inched in, seemingly determined that Dean would feel every movement as his walls were pressed open to make room for the vampire’s dick. 

Benny groaned as he settled balls-deep in the teen’s body. It felt like the closest thing to heaven he would ever be. He pulled back and suddenly rolled his hips to push back in. The contrast made Dean gasp, arms clenching around the vampire’s shoulders. His nails scrambled for purchase in Benny’s sweat-slick skin, trying to ground himself as Benny started fucking him in earnest. The movement were a slow push and pull that shortened as their hips met time and again. Dean moaned openly, his body thrusting back into each one of the vampire’s. 

Dean pressed open-mouthed kisses along Benny’s shoulders as the vampire gripped his hips and helped him move in time. Benny never wanted this perfection to end, their bodies generating heat, but he knew he was approaching his climax. He reached between their bodies, fingers playing over the taut skin of Dean’s red and aching dick. “You gonna come for me, darlin’?” He asked in his Cajun burr. He bent his head to mouth at Dean’s neck, suckling at a tendon standing in relief at the growing frenzy of their lovemaking. 

Wanting to see Benny lose it, Dean focused enough to clench with every thrust, milking the vampire’s cock as he bared his throat further, knowing it would drive Benny crazy. Benny’s subsonic growl was more vibration than sound, making a wave of triumph crash through Dean’s veins. Benny’s hips stuttered, fist never losing the fast pump along Dean’s cock and then he was coming. Benny spilled inside Dean as the boy arched, the weird sensation making his muscles tighten right before his own climax made him jerk under the older male’s body. 

Benny ground into Dean, feeling the mess of his own cold cum, before Dean whimpered in overstimulation and the vampire carefully pulled out to ease the discomfort. Dean clung to Benny, trying to keep him from leaving. Benny let his weight rest on his forearms as he found Dean’s mouth with his, lips slack and wet as they traded soft presses. 

Dean couldn’t help the hurt sound that slipped out when Benny pulled free of his grasp, turning his head with shame. Benny’s hand slid over his cheek and then the vampire was gone. It was only a moment before Benny was back with a cloth. Dean’s eyes widened, green returning with hope as he was gently wiped clean and the vampire got in the bed, urging the teen under the covers. 

Adrenaline fading, exhaustion both physical and emotional stole Dean’s energy. He tried to keep his eyes open but Benny was there, tugging him close to his body and tucking Dean’s head under his chin. It was mere moments before Dean lost the fight to stay awake. 

Benny looked at the door, the sound of footsteps outside catching his attention before they retreated back down the hall, wisely deciding against bothering their leader and his captive. Satisfied that they had at least a little time, Benny settled into near-meditation as he considered what to do about the problem that was John. As impossible as the situation seemed, it was preferable to the problem of what to do with a prisoner that had made away with his common sense and maybe more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this? But maybe that's because I'm the writer. If you think it's okay (and worth the 9 chapter wait) please let me know!


	11. Lost Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after leaves Dean's emotions turbulent at the redrawn lines of captor and captive. When Dean loses control and acts out Benny is quick to take control and pull him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamDean'sRedAss this chapter is for you.
> 
> The boy's have troubling times ahead but I know where I'm steering this so have faith in me!
> 
> Thanks for all the fab comments!

“Another heart attack? Uh huh. Not that I know of, but it sounds like it.” Dean slowly came awake to the quiet rumble of Benny’s voice. “Alright, thanks for lettin’ me know. We’ll look into it.” A click signalled the end of the conversation and Dean blinked bleary eyes at the vampire sitting up in bed next to him.

“Benny? Whas happenin’?” Dean asked on a yawn. Benny put his phone down on the bedside table and then looked down at Dean, a small smile curling his lips up.  
“Mornin’, darlin’.” The smile faded. “The bartender is one of our community. He keeps us up to date on things we need to know. He mentioned last night that a couple people have died from heart attacks in the last few nights. Another passed away last night. Expected heart attack. There might be something killing people since only one of the people that died was old enough for it to be reasonable.”

Dean frowned, sitting up next to Benny. “You think there’s something killing people and making it seem like a heart attack? Or that the way it kills them looks like one?” The vampire considered his reply, unsure how the young hunter would take it. Although Dean undoubtedly had a tumultuous relationship with his father, his natural good heart did make him a good hunter in that he genuinely wanted to protect people. Benny had no intention of letting Dean out to go hunt something that could hurt him.

“It’s possible, but we have no idea what it could be yet. There’s more than one monster that kills like that. If you wanted to help, you could do some research.” The best way to distract Dean from the actual danger would be to make him feel he was being helpful without letting him know he was still very much Benny’s captive. Dean looked suspicious at the offer.

“You want my help? Really?” What Benny wanted was to tear pieces of John Winchester apart for making Dean so wary of even the suggestion that he might be useful. Instead he shrugged and nodded.  
“Sure. We can’t just go out lookin’ with no idea of what it is, especially when there are other dangers to consider.” He didn’t want to be indelicate but he knew Dean would understand that John out there taking pot-shots at them made wandering about something to be avoided if possible.

“Might as well get a grip on what’s out there before we act.” Benny added. He hid a smile at the way Dean’s face almost glowed. If Dean had been a puppy, his ears would have perked up and his tail would be wagging. Adorable. It was hard for Benny to remind himself that this puppy had teeth and had been trained by his father how to use them.

“I can do that. Are there police files? Do you, uh, ‘work with’ anyone in the police?” Dean asked in a rush. He’d been going stir-crazy and although it was better now that he wasn’t kept in a small room, he was still eager to actually do something useful. Plus, it would be what he was trained to do. Hunt things, save people. That was Dean’s job. He had felt like a planet spinning out of his orbit, drawn to a planet that dwarfed him and made every boundary he had thought he knew no more than the fuzzy blur of a grey sky stretching out towards the horizon. He needed this.

Benny smiled. “I might be able to get something. I think you need to eat first. There will be something for you in the fridge. We have a microwave.” He added. He made sure there was food kept in the house for Dean. He stood and stretched, uncaring of his nudity. He glanced back to see if Dean was going to get up, smiling slightly at the sight of the teen’s red cheeks and averted gaze. Silly boy, getting shy now. “I’m going to shower, then you can. I’ll leave clothes.” 

“Can’t I join you?” Dean asked hopefully. Benny almost hated to crush that spark, but there were still boundaries to respect. The boy was not his equal, no matter how fond Benny might be growing towards him. Dean was still his prisoner.   
“No.” Benny said simply. Dean frowned, wanting to argue but there was a sternness in the vampire’s demeanour that made him shrink. He bit it back, definitely not sulking as he glared at the sheets. He stood up after the bathroom door closed.

It was a bitter reminder and made him wonder if having sex with the vampire leader had been a mistake. Feeling some of the vampire’s cum trickle out as he stood made him wince, imaging John’s disgust. Fucking a corpse, how pathetic can you be? He imagined John sneering at him. Dean had wanted it, Benny hadn’t forced him, and somehow that was worse. Could the vampire even feel? Dean nearly crumpled under the wave of sadness that hit him at the question. What was he doing? Sitting with vampires and watching television? Sleeping with the one keeping him a prisoner? He was ashamed. He silently dressed and stepped out of the room. He went to the kitchen, ignoring Maria and Amy in the living room.

If any of them wanted to say anything to him he would give as good as he got. He bared his teeth as he went for the fridge, his thoughts a rocky and inhospitable place for him. In the fridge was a bucket of KFC, a bag of carrots, a carton or orange juice, and several bags of blood. He pulled out the KFC, pulling off the lid and putting the whole bucket in the microwave. He stared at it for a moment before turning it on and then leaning back against the counter.

Natalie came in and he shot her a glare which she returned with a raised eyebrow. She promptly ignored him and grabbed one of the blood bags out of the fridge. He huffed and glanced away. “So you really don’t just eat or kill people all the time.”

The female considered him before replying. “It helps keep a low profile. And this is our community. We like it here.” There was something judgmental in her tone and Dean bristled, ready to take offense.  
“And? I didn’t ask to be kidnapped. Me and dad would have been long gone by now if your friends hadn’t attacked me.” He snapped at her.  
“Would you have?” She asked, not rising to his attitude. “Or would you have found your way back here sometime? Mistakes were made. Do you think that John and you would have left if we had just let you go?”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have let your friends take me in the first place. Kidnapping isn’t a mistake, it’s a crime.” The microwave beeped but he ignored it, wanting to lash out and fight. He was angry and hurting and dammit, he wanted to make her react.

Dean didn’t realise he was now facing her, shoulders back and chin lifted, aggressive. Natalie blinked at him and then cleared her throat and stepped back as Benny came around the corner. A dressed but still damp, and very irritated Benny.  
“Is there a reason you’re trying to pick a fight with my Second?” The Alpha spoke in a low voice. Dean flushed, a sense of forewarning crawling along the vertebrae of his spine.  
“I’m not.” Dean argued. Benny stepped forward, his bearish size overwhelming Dean’s sad attempts to look bigger than he was.

“No? So you’re not actin’ like you’re full-up of piss and vinegar right now?” Benny’s voice had gone suspiciously smooth. Warning bells erupted in Dean’s hindbrain but the turbulent tides of his emotion had taken the wheel and wasn’t interested in reason or self-preservation.  
“NO. I think I’m acting pretty damn reasonable considering I’m just a prisoner here.” The teen hunter growled. “Not that it matters to YOU.” He sneered for half a heartbeat before a different emotion wiped out all the rest. Terror. His face drained of colour. In an instant he knew he had gone too far and regret was immediate. Benny stepped forward and Dean darted forward, trying to get by.

The vampire snatched him mid-run around the waist and turned him to the counter. Natalie slipped out of the kitchen as Benny covered Dean chest to back. The boy knew he was in trouble, spitting and wriggling like a wildcat caught in a trap. Benny pressed him further down, bending his face to the counter. Dean let out a wounded sound, but it was no use. He had invoked the vampire leader’s wrath and would be duly punished.

“Stop your fighting.” Benny commanded. Dean scrabbled for a few moments more before slowly going still. He was breathing heavily, his fingers clenching and unclenching on the counter by his face. His throat felt blocked, nose itching and pressure behind his eyes. He cursed his weakness, for already being so emotional. He was a hunter. He was stronger than this!

Benny didn’t move for a long moment, listening to the rapid beat of Dean’s runaway heart. Finally he moved back the slightest bit. “You’re going to be punished. You know why? Because rather than air your grievances maturely you had to go and throw a fit. You act like a sulky child, you’re gonna be treated like one, you understand me?” His tone was calm, so different from the previous irritation. He kept Dean in place with one large hand on Dean’s neck, the other hand yanking down the boy’s sweatpants and boxers. He could smell his release on Dean’s thighs and had to fight back the dropping of his fangs.

“I asked if you understood why you’re bein’ punished.” Benny repeated. Dean didn’t want to answer but he also didn’t want to get in more trouble. The air on his ass warned him he was already in it deep enough.  
“I was rude.” Dean spit out past the lump in his throat. He gritted his teeth, determined not to cry. Benny could go fuck himself. Dean didn’t know what he’d been thinking to sleep with the male.

There was no more talk. Benny’s hand came down on the bare skin of Dean’s ass in a solid smack. First on one cheek, then on the other. He started a slow rhythm, heavy thuds as his palm landed again and again. He started slow, then sped up. The spanking grew slowly more intense, Dean’s skin turning pink and then red as Benny’s hand started finding the same spots. Benny’s hand cupped slightly, making the sound more emphatic than the actual hit.

Dean fought to stay still, starting to wiggle as the heat built in his flesh. A small whimper slipped out as the vampire’s hand started to make way on Dean’s sit-spots. The sensitive skin of his upper thighs went from white to pink even faster than his ass and he let out a small cry as Benny landed a rapid succession of spanks on one side and then the next.

His eyes burned, throat sore with emotion. He gasped and a few tears spilled out, unbidden. Just like that, he couldn’t keep down the well of emotion. It was regret and sadness, anger and confusion, and oh, the loneliness. The loneliness had been hidden inside him throughout a childhood spent training as a soldier and the loneliness screamed that it wasn’t fair. That he could choose someone so wrong. So wrong. Dean sobbed helplessly, no longer feeling the heat of the spanking, only the unspoken agony that grew teeth to protect his too-tender heart.

Like that, the spanking was done. Dean didn’t realise until Benny had turned him around and cupped the back of Dean’s head, helping Dean bury his face in the shirt the vampire was wearing. Dean sobbed, soaking Benny’s shirt with hot tears. Benny shushed him, rubbing the boy’s back and murmuring that it was over. Benny pulled the boxers and pants back up over Dean’s hot bottom, making him whine. He picked Dean up like a child, Dean curling into the vampire’s hold and burying his snotty and teary face into his throat. Dean kept his face hidden as Benny carried him out of the kitchen, embarrassed at the thought of the other vampires seeing him, right after being punished.

Benny took Dean back to his room, holding him close while Dean shed the last of his overwhelmed tears. The cuddling soothed some of the sharp edges his confusion had created in him. He should be even angrier after being spanked like a kid, but as Benny quietly repeated that it was all over, all forgiven, the feeling most dominant in Dean was an awful lot like relief. The spanking had sucked, but it was over now and rather than rejecting him, the vampire was holding him close. Like the other times, punishment had been swift and the sweet benediction of forgiveness had been instantly and freely given. No grudges, no dark looks, no shoved away and left alone. Instant cuddles.

Dean wanted to fight and be angry, but he was very tired and confused, and still very sad. It felt too good to be comforted for him to hold onto his righteous indignation. What was the point when this was the reward for his capitulation? Was it worth it to be strong and unhappy? Or compliant and content? Dean’s head ached and he rubbed his nose against the vampire’s collarbone, silently demanding more comfort. Benny smiled over Dean’s head, and obliged his need.


	12. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks at the files and has confusing thoughts. Plus a convo with one of the vamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horribly slow at updating, I know, but I'm at the end of my term at uni and super busy! Sorry!

Later that day, Dean sat at the dining room table with his re-microwaved bucket of KFC chicken and several medical reports spread out in front of him. They were the recent victims and all had died of an apparent heart attack. There were four in total, each one having died one or two nights apart. There were photos but they didn’t show anything out of the ordinary. Dean made a list of monsters he knew, crossing them all off. Vamps, werewolves, vetalas, ghouls… They all left messy bodies or physically ate their victims. Dean needed to find monsters that didn’t eat bodies.

Soon he had a list of possible creatures that could be the culprit, but not enough info to go on. He wondered if there was any way Benny would let him out to hunt this thing. It was a crazy thought of course, Benny would never allow it. Dean frowned at the realisation that he was thinking in terms of whether the vampire would ‘let’ him or not. If the vampire went with him though… No, he frowned. That wouldn’t work either because what if John came after them? He could think Dean was working with them and take it as a sign that Dean was a vampire now and kill him. Or he could kill Benny. Dean’s stomach twisted at the thought.

Dean shifted, his sore ass protesting the seat despite its cushion. He looked out the window, it was darkening and the vampires were around somewhere. The teenage hunter looked over the dining room and towards the front door. Except for James in the living room, the other vampires had sequestered themselves in a room for a meeting. Dean could only assume James was meant to keep an eye on him, and the front door was as easily seen from the living room as the dining room. Part of him wondered if he could make a run for it, but the other part just didn’t want to.

Somewhere out there were two threats, John Winchester and a monster. Dean didn’t like thinking about John as a threat, but he had a real fear that his father would try to kill him if he saw him. Dean didn’t want to be collateral. He wanted to see Sammy again, and Bobby. Did Sammy even know what was happening? Had John told him anything? Dean frowned.

Focusing back on the paper, Dean huffed a sigh. He glanced up and nearly jumped a mile when he saw James standing in front of the table.

“Jesu-” Dean bit back his startled yelp and glared at the male who ignored it and sat down across from him. The vampire just looked at him for a moment and finally Dean said, flatly, “What.”

“Benny’s strict because it keeps us alive.” James said bluntly. He didn’t dress it up or explain anything. Just said it like a fact and then waited for Dean to- what? Argue? Agree? Dean scowled further.  
“I shouldn’t be here.” He replied, sidestepping the comment entirely. James studied him longer, the whole conversation feeling like a chess game between two experienced players who didn’t want to give more ground than they had to. James knew, as the other vamps did, that Dean had come in with bruises they didn’t give him. Benny had spoken to Natalie about the abuse Dean had suffered at John’s hands and the other vamps had heard. It wasn’t a mansion and their hearing was good.

“Would it be better to be with your father?” James parried. Dean couldn’t hold the gaze and dropped it to the files. He wanted to shoot back an instant reply but he also…. Didn’t. It would be a lie if he just said ‘of course’. The truth was, his ribs were almost healed. Even after sex with Benny they hadn’t been more than a dull soreness. His wrist was nearly good as new. The only bruises he had now were a few finger imprints from Benny’s hands on his body. They were good bruises. Or had been before the morning after.

No, his body was healthier here than with John. His heart on the other hand… Well, John hurt it in far different ways than the vampire leader had. It was undoubtedly bruised and there was something in the heartbreak of not being good enough that echoed his life with his father and, yet, Dean couldn’t say that Benny had ‘hurt’ him more. The truth was, that before the reminder of his status as captor he had felt almost- happy. Healthier and, oddly, cared for.

Dean looked back up at James, feeling well and truly check-mated. He couldn’t answer without lying at least a little and he just didn’t want to. The other vamp looked satisfied as he stood up, but not in an annoying smug way. More as though he had gotten a desired answer.

“Wait.” Dean spoke before he realised he was going to. James paused and tilted his head, waiting. “I need to see the bodies.” He tapped the files. “And I need to explore the area they lived in and ask people questions.” He lifted an eyebrow pointedly. James nodded.  
“Benny won’t let you go out. It doesn’t matter who asks him.” James was clearly not going to risk his leader’s ire by suggesting Dean be allowed out to hunt. Dean most decidedly did not pout as the vampire returned to the living room couch, leaving Dean to stare at the files. What he really needed was to talk to Bobby and see what he thought. But he also wanted to speak to Sammy…

Dean stood and stretched. He eyed the door for a moment and then went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass so he could get water. He heard voices and went around the corner to see that the vampires had come out of their little ‘meeting’. He scowled, looking down at the floor. His heart fluttered in his chest like a hornet’s nest, his emotions shaking the walls and stinging as fiercely as those devilish little insects.

He knew he felt something for the vampire; something he shouldn’t. It wasn’t something Dean wanted to examine too closely, that way led to danger from multiple angles. From John, from the other vampires, from Benny himself. When he wasn’t being kept stuck in a small room and had a chance to forget that he wasn’t allowed to leave, Dean almost liked it with the vamps. They didn’t talk to him much, but they didn’t bother him either. People didn’t yell at him here. Even when Benny was angry with him, he didn’t yell. Dean flinched when people raised their voices. He couldn’t help it, and John never failed to mock him for it if he noticed. John yelled at Dean a lot. It was quieter here. People talked to each other instead of shouting.

But Benny was a vampire. He was what Dean had been raised to kill. He wasn’t human. This all led to things John would never have questioned- whether inhuman always meant evil or whether good and bad might not be as cut and dry as Dean had been taught to believe. It made his head hurt.

Dean realised more than ever that he needed to speak to Bobby. Bobby would be able to help him figure out what was killing people and he could also give Dean some advice. Oh, Dean wouldn’t be able to tell him about being kept hostage. Bobby would come out and rescue Dean himself. And what about Sammy? But Bobby might be able to say if he’d ever heard of monsters that don’t kill, or if he thought everything inhuman had to be killed.

Mind made up, Dean looked up at the others in the room. Maria and James were sequestered in a corner, Maria likely catching James up on whatever they had spoken about. Amy was sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels and Ivan brushed past Dean to get a blood bag out of the fridge. Benny was leaning against a wall and watching Dean. The teen steeled himself, walking over to Benny and lifting his chin before ducking it back down.

Defiance probably wasn’t going to help him here. He didn’t even know why the vampire was keeping him or what was going to happen with John. They might be in an odd stalemate right now, but the fuse was running and soon it would all blow up in their faces.

“Somethin’ you want to ask, Sugar?” Benny drawled. Dean nodded and spoke quietly, knowing that the others would hear him regardless.  
“I need to- Can I please make a phone call? About the monster that’s killing people? I won’t say anything about- me. I have it narrowed down from the medical files but Bobby knows a lot more than I do. Please?” He asked.

Benny looked at him for a long moment and Dean started to feel his heart sink. He felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. Finally Benny nodded. “You can call from my room.”


	13. Honey, I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Bobby and the growth of need between Dean and Benny. (Aka, wall sex).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really not much I can say for myself. I've been crazy busy and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't abandon this fic. It has maybe 3-4 chapters left. Thank you al l for your patience and support <3
> 
> Also, I love Bobby and hey, have some smut. 
> 
> Chapter title comes froom the song of the same name by The Pretty Things.

Benny had led Dean into his bedroom and offered him the phone before leaving the room. Dean knew full well the vampire would likely hear everything he said unless he spoke really, really quietly but he appreciated the facade of privacy. A nervous shiver went through him and he paced as the phone rang.

“Bobby Singer speakin’. Who’s this?” The familiar gruff voice had Dean’s throat tightening and he sank down onto the bed. It took a couple attempts to clear his throat and sound normal. Ish.  
“Hey, Bobby. It’s me.”  
“Dean? Where ya been? Sammy has been going mad, ya idjit.” Bobby would never say but Dean was sure in his own way the older hunter had been worried too. Dean took a breath. He hated lying to Bobby and he didn’t know if he actually could- Dean was pretty sure Bobby would see right through it. Time to act his perky ass off.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ve been on a hunt and hitting some roadblocks. Burning the midnight oil and lost track of time.” Yeah, as if he would ever get so busy he’d forget about calling Sammy. “Dad’s been riding my ass about getting this hunt done and I was hoping you could help me figure it out.” For a second there was a considering silence. Dean realised he was holding his breath and let it out slowly and imperceptibly. Bobby would no doubt be suspicious, but would he let it lie?

“Everything alright over there, Dean?” The seasoned hunter asked carefully. Dean swallowed.  
“Yeah, I’ve got it under control. Just wanted to pick your brains on this. Please.” He added quietly. Bobby sighed.  
“Alright. I don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, idjit, but I’ll let it lie for the moment. Whaddaya need?”

Dean smiled, he knew he could count on Bobby. He laid back on Benny’s bed and started to explain the deaths and files.

*.*

When Bobby had all the information, Dean got a chance to talk to Sammy. Sammy was pissed at being left out of the loop but seemed less suspicious than the older hunter which Dean was grateful for. He gave them Benny’s number so that Bobby could get back to him after doing some research. He went out of the room feeling oddly better.

At the small smile on his face, Benny couldn’t keep himself from reaching out to place a large hand on the teen’s waist. “Good call, darlin’?” Dean didn’t want to enjoy the casual touch so much but still leaned into the light hold.   
“Yeah. Bobby’s gonna have a look and see if he’s got some ideas. Thanks.” Dean added. “I didn’t think you’d let me call him.” He had no idea why he threw that on the end, but it was honest. Benny stepped in closer to Dean, mouth brushing over the youth’s forehead. 

“You said he could help. I want the people of this town to stop dying, too. And, Sammy and Bobby are your family. You love them. You should be able to speak to them, so long as it doesn’t put us at risk.” Dean considered Benny’s words, feeling a rush of warmth. The alpha vampire did seem to care about the humans in what he considered his territory. That and the fact that they rarely killed, preferring to live mostly on blood bags, made Dean think once again that maybe not all vampires could be painted with the same broad brush. 

But where did that leave Dean and John and hunting? If not all non-humans were evil killing machines, was it wrong to hunt the ones just living and not hurting humans? He knew his father would say that being inhuman was evil enough and maybe before Dean would have agreed with him. But now… He was conflicted. 

Benny smiled, lips curving where they pressed to Dean’s skin. He pulled away. “Why don’t you watch some television until Bobby calls back? I’ll bring you my phone when he does.” He wanted to give Dean some time to work out his thoughts and feelings. Benny had noticed that Dean was much warmer when speaking of Bobby than when he spoke of his own father. Likely the other experienced hunter treated him and his little brother than John did. Benny had no intention of giving Dean back to his father for more mistreatment but, should things somehow work out, he would not be opposed to Dean seeing his brother and Bobby. 

Dean simply nodded, grateful in a way for the offered escape, however temporary. An episode of Doctor Sexy was just ending when Benny came over and held out his ringing cellphone. Dean perked up and grabbed the phone, pushing the answer button. “Bobby?” Bobby offered a grunt of assent and then started talking.

“Looks like you could be dealing with a soul eater, Dean. If it is a soul eater it’s changed patterns a bit but it seems to fit. Soul eaters take souls into their other-dimensional ‘nests’. The human grows sick and weak without it and a few days or weeks later or so their bodies die when their soul has been consumed. If it is a soul eater, it will be in a house near where the victims lived. They can be destroyed by a Celtic symbol, so I’ll send you a picture of it. You have to be near the soul eater for it to work though.”

Dean was nodding along and then frowned. “What happens to the souls already taken but not consumed when it dies?”  
“They should return to their owners because the nest will dissolve without the monster to maintain it. Like a black hole resolving itself.” Bobby answered. Dean sighed in relief.   
“So I’ll just triangulate its position, search a few houses, make the symbol and it’s all good…” Dean trailed off. He wasn’t likely to be allowed out to track it down, was he? Maybe if Benny went with him…   
“Should be. I’ll send the picture.” There was a pause and, for a moment, silence reigned as both sides kept quiet. Then Bobby’s gruff tone came back over the line.   
“I know you ain’t tellin’ me something, Dean. I ain’t stupid. John’s radio silence is par for the course, but yours isn’t. You need help, I’ll come an’ find ya.” 

Swallowing hard, Dean completely forgot Benny was even standing near the door waiting to take back his phone. “I can’t Bobby, but I’m okay, I think. I’ll try to call more often. Things are- complicated. Dad didn’t tell us a lot and I don’t even know-“ -If he knew and just didn’t care, Dean didn’t finish. “I got this, okay? But Bobby- thanks.”

Bobby was clearly reluctant, words coming slow but certain. “If you’re sure. We’ll hold the fort down. Maybe you can come back soon. Your brother misses you.”   
“Yeah, I miss the squirt, too.” Dean said, throat clogged with emotion. They said their goodbyes and hung up, neither man one for long goodbyes, just quick ‘see ya laters’. 

Before he could turn to hand the phone back, belatedly realising Benny was still there, the vampire was in front of him. He ignored the outstretched hand with his phone in it and instead, cupped the boy’s nape and leant in to kiss him. Dean was startled but fell into it quickly, body wanting to lean right back into the vampire and let Benny take his weight. The kiss was slow and deep, Benny dragging a moan from the boy before pulling back and fighting the descent of fangs. This boy was so sweet and brave. Fiery, and a determined hunter, but with a core of vulnerability and softness. Benny was past denying to himself how Dean called to his every instinct.

Dean stretched up into the kiss, letting the rush of want sweep away the confusion. As his arms wound around the vampire’s neck, Benny lifted him from the couch, one hand on Dean’s hip and guiding the teen’s leg around his waist. Dean clung on, their mouths still sliding against each other. A small whine slipped free of Dean’s mouth and the Alpha vampire nearly purred. 

Benny walked them down the hall to his room, kicking the door shut and then pinning Dean’s back to it. He nipped and sucked at Dean’s bottom lip, cock hardening with a rush of blood from his last feeding. Dean needed little encouragement. His hips rolled, trying to get friction on his straining cock. He had no idea what had led to this, but he didn’t want to stop. He pulled back for air, planting little nips and kisses along the vampire’s scruffy jaw. 

Benny reached between their bodies to palm over the teen’s jean-clad erection, providing pressure that made Dean squirm and rub closer. One flick of a button and zip later and Benny was pulling Dean’s dick out of his jeans and boxers to slowly, teasingly, pump the shaft. Dean’s head fell back and hit the door with an inelegant thump. He could barely focus, lost in the burning of sudden lust. He pushed at Benny’s shirt, eager fingers finding the vampire’s chest and stroking over the lightly haired muscles. His nails raked across a nipple, breath hitching, when Benny’s thumb slid over the wet tip of his dick and then rubbed lightly under the head. Benny shoved Dean’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles while the hunter was lost in the handjob. 

“Please-“ Dean gasped, not wanting to beg but needing more, so much more. He opened the vampire’s jeans and reached in to grip Benny’s thick girth. He couldn’t fight the fascination he felt at the hot, velvety length in his hand. He pulled it out, the mushroom head curving up with a drop of precum at the slit. He pushed his thumb over it and then brought his thumb to his mouth to taste. 

It was nearly Benny’s undoing, those sinful lips tasting the vampire’s precum. He pulled a small packet from his back pocket, ripping it open with a single fang and pouring the little puddle of lube over his fingers. He had no intention of breaking this beautiful boy… He just wanted to mould him a little. 

When Benny’s fingers skated across his perineum to his tight hole, Dean moaned and wiggled against the door. He felt like a whore, gasping wordlessly for the vampire to open him for his cock, but at the same time if this was all he had and all he would get, he wanted it. He didn’t want to leave with his father knowing he didn’t even take this while he still could. He needed the memories. They were important, however complicated his feelings about them. 

One of Benny’s thick fingers pressed inexorably in, Dean’s rim stretched to allow entry. He forced himself to relax but it felt all too soon when a second finger pushed in and started moving to open him up. He rolled his hips down against the burn, pleasure spiking when one of the digits found his prostate and started stimulating it. His hips found a rhythm, rocking down onto every spearing of Benny’s fingers. When Benny pulled his fingers free and used the rest of the lube on his aching cock, Dean buried his face in the vampire’s throat and mouthed helplessly against the skin. 

Benny tugged Dean’s legs more around his waist, pressing him wide to allow Benny’s body between his thighs. “Been wanting to take you again since the moment I last left your body.” Benny purred into Dean’s hair. Dean’s rim opened to mouth at Benny’s cockhead, taking him in like a kiss. Benny’s cock throbbed with stolen heat as he felt Dean’s walls slide against his shaft as he inched in. Dean was still so tight, the vampire’s cock welcomed into tight heat. Dean’s fingers were like claws, digging into the shirt the alpha vamp still wore. 

“Come on, I want it. Just fuck me already.” Dean murmured into salt-sweat skin. He didn’t want sweet, couldn’t handle it. The emotions were already too much. Being fucked was easier, he knew what that was. Sex was sex and it was good usually, but feelings were out of his comfort zone and he was trying desperately not to think about all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this. He just needed to forget why it was a bad idea. 

At Dean’s enticement, Benny began to pull back out and then pushed in, spearing Dean open on his cock all over again. He set up an easy pace, hips rolling down and up and feeling the cling of Dean’s internal walls every time he pulled partially out. Dean’s arms scraped the vampire’s skin through his shirt with every thrust and gravity helped the vampire fuck Dean, the boy’s body falling heavily back on Benny’s length each time the vampire let him slide back down. One hand found its way into Dean’s hair and tugged his head back. Benny nosed along Dean’s throat, the rush of blood under the skin pulsing and calling to him- not to feed, but simply to connect in one more way. He resisted the urge to bite down and instead let his fangs skate harmlessly across the heated surface. 

The sharp scrape of teeth came as a surprise and Dean’s orgasm rushed through him. His mouth dropped open with a harsh whine, no preparation possible for the burst of heat that pulsed out of his cock between their bellies and onto Benny’s shirt. 

As Dean came, his inner muscles clenched tight around Benny’s length and he buried himself deep as his release spilled out. For a long moment, he stayed there with Dean pressed to the door. Then he carefully wrapped his arms around the teen and carried him, still intimately connected, to the bed. He finally slipped out, covering them with the sheet and pressing light kisses along Dean’s shoulder and throat. When he bit Dean, the teen felt a rush of- not betrayal, not disappointment, but some twist of his stomach that he couldn’t pin down. He didn’t feel the usual resentment at being ‘food’ but more- upset at the thought that that was all he was. That he was convenient, for both blood and sex. A tiny part of him wanted to believe it was more than that. 

The vampire lapped over the pinprick fang marks gently, not having taken much blood at all. It was more about connecting, even if he wasn’t ready for Dean to know how connected Benny already really felt.


	14. Meet Me on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny hunt a soul-eater and run into the last person they want to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the story folks! I had to split this chapter because it got way too long so now it's slightly shorter than usual chapters? I don't know, this is just how it worked out. But chapter 15 is mostly written and has smut!
> 
> Check out the new tags. Some of you may have figured out who the character death is, but for those who haven't I promise it's not Dean or Benny.

Finding the houses of the recently deceased on a map made it clear that the soul-eater must be in the center of a two block radius. Contrary to what Dean had expected, the next day Benny had agreed to let him go hunt the monster- but only if Benny went with him. He agreed, eager to do something he understood, kill a monster. Hunting may have been forced upon him by John, but it had become an internalised marker of who Dean knew himself to be. 

They left as soon as the sun had set and walked the streets in the area. Benny knew what houses were occupied by the smell of living humans that hung around them. He was unsure what soul-eaters smelled like, but either way he figured he was about to find out. The vampire knew this was a risk. Dean had a knife just in case and a pen to make the Celtic symbol. Dean could still turn on him, he was sure that his hold on the boy was far from complete. Dean could run and Benny was not a nice guy because, in this, he would keep the boy as long as he needed to. Keep him until he wanted to be kept as much as Benny desired to keep him. It would be a circle with no end. 

“Here.” Benny stopped in front of a house, pulled from his thoughts. Dean nodded and went to jimmy the lock. The door creaked open and Dean slipped inside, stiffly. The soul-eater needed to make contact with the sigil to die. Then, any souls still alive would be free. The vampire followed Dean inside. They went from the living room into the kitchen, the place seemingly devoid of life. 

Benny turned around abruptly, but it was too late. The crossbow arrow sank into his shoulder as he moved. Had he not been turning it would have gone through his chest. He stumbled back, the heavy bolt sending a wave of dizziness through him. He looked down and yanked it free but saw the black lines spreading and grunted, his body aching. “Dead man’s blood.” He said calmly. Dean, who had turned much slower gasped when he saw his father and the bloodied bolt.  
“No!” He blurted it without thinking, flinching back when he saw the sneer on John’s face.

“Already in with the leeches, huh? I suspected you were as good as dead. Pathetic. I was hoping you would have at least died like a man.” John’s words were as calm as Benny’s factual comment had been. 

Dean stood frozen, feeling like he had been stabbed as surely as Benny had been shot. He swallowed and tried to unglue his throat. “They don’t kill to feed. They protect the town. We’re on a hunt. Dad- Sir-“ Dean stepped forward, hands outspread to try and protect Benny from a further attack. He wanted so badly to make things okay somehow. Instead, as he neared, John backhanded him. 

The teen fell back and Benny snarled, fangs sliding down into place. “He’s not yours to harm anymore.” He growled. The black lines were spreading, poison of the dead blood making it difficult even to remain standing but he wasn’t going to let John hurt the boy he was so attached to. He had never expected this but he wanted to protect Dean. 

“You’re not a hunter. I tried to make you a soldier, but you were never good enough at it. Too weak to do what needs to be done. Your mother-“ Whatever final barb John was going to throw at Dean as he raised his gun and pointed it at his son, was cut off. 

Behind him, a cloaked figure with pale skin and a wide, circular mouth was dragging clawed hands through his throat. Blood spurted from the slashed open wound and John’s face remained impassive as his legs gave out. He fell forward and Dean yelled, leaping forward. 

“NO!” He slammed the knife in his hand into the soul-eater’s chest and, with the marker in his other hand, he drew the Celtic symbol onto the black cloak. 

The monster’s claws fell before they reached Dean’s throat, its form hissing and crumpling into nothing but smoke. In the sudden silence that fell, there was a small popping sound and several bursts of light fled the house to find their bodies. 

Dean’s eyes filled with tears, he felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t take in what had happened. Behind him a thump reminded him that Benny was wounded and he whirled around to rush over. The black poison lines were spreading up Benny’s neck and Dean dropped to his knees beside the fallen vampire. “No, no, Benny, please.” He knew what he was going to do without making any conscious decision. It was like a certainty that had grown in his heart without him even realising it was there. He didn’t want Benny to die. He wanted him. Even if he didn’t understand why, even if it was wrong, or fake. 

Without wasting time he dropped his head to the side and pushed his neck towards Benny’s face. He would save him. He would. 

Benny felt his body growing heavy and cold. He felt a burst of pride for Dean when the boy killed the soul-eater. Still, he had not expected this. The offer of Dean’s blood to flush out the dead blood that was killing him. 

The risk to Dean was too great, though. The vampire could take too much due to the poison. “It’s dangerous.” He said roughly. Dean turned his head to give Benny a look and then pointedly bared his neck again. Accepting Dean’s choice, Benny gave a small smile and then sank his fangs into Dean’s throat. 

It was sudden and Dean flinched but abruptly the endorphins flooded his body, the pain fading to the background. It felt good, something in Dean feeling proud. He was giving the vampire what he needed to live. He was saving someone. Benny and his vampires were different. They didn’t kill humans and his dad- John- had been wrong. Not all monsters were the same. He grew lightheaded even as his cock twitched at the heat of his blood leaving his body. He wondered vaguely if this was love he had been feeling. Wanting to be with Benny even when the vampire pissed him off, not wanting to leave him. Dean was confused about what would happen now, confused about his future and even about whether the vampire saw him as anything more than a toy. But he wasn’t confused about his desire to stay with Benny. 

His body grew heavy and he slumped into Benny’s arms as the vampire straightened. His green eyes fluttered closed and he let out a light breath. 

~.~.~

Benny carried Dean and his father’s body to the car parked down the road. He buckled the teen carefully in and put John’s corpse in the trunk. When he got back, he had James and the others take John’s body and put it in the basement. Dean would undoubtedly want a hunter’s funeral for John. Benny took Dean to his room and carefully undressed and tucked him in. He ran his hand through the sweat damp strands of the boy’s hair and used a damp cloth to wipe his face and neck clean. 

It took him another two bags of blood to be back to normal health, but it was only down to Dean’s fresh blood that he had survived. 

Once he explained to the others about the soul-eater and what happened, he told them in no uncertain terms that Dean would be staying with them. Then he went to curl around the sleeping boy and wait for him to wake. This beautiful boy was his. Although he knew Dean would still be upset about his father, John’s blood was not on Benny’s hands and he felt a vicious sense of satisfaction that there was no one to take Dean from him now. Of course, there was still Bobby and Dean’s little brother to consider, but he was convinced they were less of a problem than John had been. The hunter had been a thorn in the alpha’s side and he wasn’t sorry he was dead. The man had beaten Dean often enough that Benny saw death as a fitting punishment. 

No one would ever belittle his hunter again.


	15. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny 'convinces' Dean to stay with him despite Dean's fears that he's nothing more than food or a toy to the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut.
> 
> Seriously though, I know I tagged Stockholm Syndrome and manipulation etc. and of course we all want Benny and Dean to live happily ever after anyway, but please keep in mind that Benny is not exactly a Good Person and that his manipulation of Dean is blatant and Very Bad. 
> 
> Also, there's probably 1 more chapter and then an epilogue after this.

When Dean finally woke, it took him a moment to remember what happened. Then it all came back to him. His dad was dead. He had willingly fed Benny to save him. Now, he didn’t know where to go from here. He might have somehow fallen in love with the alpha vampire, but that didn’t mean he could really stay with them. What about Sammy? And Bobby? Not to mention, the vampires had only kept him because- why had they kept him? To act as leverage against John? That was never going to work as John had still tried to kill them. Hell, John had wanted to kill Dean when he saw him! 

Dean stared at the ceiling for a long time before a low chuckle caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Benny, leaning against the door jamb with his muscle-corded arms crossed over his broad chest clad in a plain white shirt. “You gonna get up an’ get somethin’ to eat, darlin’? Or just lay there and burn a hole in my ceiling with all that thinking?” His lips curled, fangs hidden for now. His boy was beautiful, first thing upon waking. Or, all the time actually. But still, this was up there with his favourite. 

Clearing his throat, Dean sat up and dropped his eyes to the ground. “You don’t need me anymore. Are you going to kill me?” His voice was low, almost silent, but Benny heard it and straightened with a frown.   
“Why would I do that? You’re mine.” The possessive words and fierce tone shouldn’t have thrilled Dean but the teenager couldn’t help the frisson of excitement that ran up his spine. 

“I can’t stay here and- I won’t.” Although his heart broke at the thought of leaving the Cajun vampire, he refused to stay and be nothing more than a ‘hot’ meal. Besides, he had Sammy to think of. He had always been responsible for Sammy and had been gone from him for far too long already. He would do what he had to for his brother’s sake. Bobby would help him, he was sure of it. 

There was a time for a stick and a time for a carrot and a time for vinegar or honey and Benny didn’t get as far as he had by not knowing when those times were. Now was the time for honey and the carrot. 

Benny walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dean, reaching a hand out to capture the boy’s chin. “Your brother and Bobby are welcome to come meet with us, provided they are more open-minded than your father. I would never keep you from your other family.” He nearly purred the words, making it clear that Dean now had another family to think of. The hunter’s eyes widened at the implication.   
“Other? I- I said I won’t stay here and I mean it!” He jumped up, all bursting temper as his chin tipped up in defiance. “I’m not gonna stay here just to be your personal meal-on-wheels.” He nearly spat the words, heart aching. His head dropped, green eyes glaring at the floor as Dean tried to keep tears from welling up. 

Benny stood and took Dean’s chin in his hand once more, forcing the boy to look at him, though the teen refused to meet the vampire’s eyes. “Who said you’d stay as my meals, Cher? I need you here with me. You’re one of mine now.” He dropped a light kiss on Dean’s lips, pulling away before the boy could respond. “This is your home. You don’t really want to traipse around the country forever, do you? Don’t you want a room to call your own? A family that isn’t always packing you up?”

The vampire dropped his head to nuzzle lightly along Dean’s jaw as he spoke. Every word was hitting its mark. The truth was, Dean did want to stop moving around. A stable place to stay and unpack. To decorate a room that was his. Maybe get a job fixing cars. But-

“I can’t- Sammy- and- you just want to feed on me…” It was hard to think with Benny pressing sweet kisses along his skin.   
“We can figure things out with your brother. I don’t need to feed on you, but you like how it feels sometimes, don’t you? It makes you hard.” The words were barely a husky breath but they went straight to Dean’s groin and it was taking everything he had not to get a stiffy right then and there.   
“I… I don’t mind it… We’ll really figure things out with Sammy and Bobby?” Dean asked weakly as his hands found Benny’s strong shoulders and wrapped around his neck. The vampire nodded, pressing close enough that his hips pushed against Dean’s. The rising heat from Dean’s dick was a brand against the vampire even through clothing. 

“Absolutely. You can get a part-time job if you want, there are things in town. If you decide you want to go on a nearby hunt, one of us can come with you. You can still see Sammy and Bobby. You just have to be my good boy. That’s not too much to ask, is it?” The questions were barely comprehensible to the lust-dazed teen but Dean tried to focus. It sounded good. He could stay with Benny, have a home and job… Still see the people he cared about… And they weren’t evil vampires, so it wasn’t wrong. He was eighteen, an adult. He could make this decision for himself, couldn’t he? 

Benny’s hand on the bulge of his erection stole what was left of Dean’s processing abilities and he whimpered aloud as his mouth found Benny’s. He clung to the vampire as their mouths slid against each other, Benny’s tongue opening Dean’s mouth to tangle with the boy’s tongue. Their mouths sealed, Dean’s hips hitching into Benny’s palm and rubbing for more friction. The vampire found a rhythm, stroking Dean’s cock through the material of his boxers before slipping inside. He pumped the hot shaft with firm but steady movements, not hurrying up even as Dean gasped and moaned into the kiss. 

Dean’s head was spinning, he wanted everything Benny was offering. He lifted a leg to hitch it around the vampire’s waist as he rocked wantonly into the hand jerking him off so exquisitely. He wanted that hand to speed up or pump him more firmly, but Benny seemed disinclined to change the steady stroking that built Dean’s orgasm bit by unerring bit. He sucked the whines from Dean’s kiss-reddened lips, nipping at the plump bottom lip and started twisting his fist around the blunt head of Dean’s cock with every upward motion. He still never went any faster. 

The rising heat and beat of Dean’s pulse and body, mixed with the increased desperate humping of his body and the unfocused forest eyes alerted Benny to the boy’s nearness to release. The denial of more was nearly painful, but all Dean could do was helplessly cling as the vampire pulled him relentlessly towards the cliff of his pleasure. 

Dean’s orgasm was like the cresting of a wave, inevitable and consuming as it rushed over him. He spurted out over Benny’s hand and slumped against the vampire who cradled him like he was precious. Benny dropped a kiss on Dean’s forehead and gently pressed him back to the bed. “That’s it, Dean. So good for me.” He said with a slow smile. A knock on the door made him glance over his shoulder as he tucked Dean back into his boxers. 

“Yeah?”  
“Food is here.”   
“Come on in.” 

James brought in a bag from Burger King and passed it to Benny before giving Dean a nod and heading back out. The realisation was slow coming, but come it did- the other vampires expected and accepted that he was staying. He swallowed roughly, the afterglow receding as Benny handed him the bag of food. 

“I want Bobby and Sammy to come here. I’ll warn them so they know you are vampires, but I want to be with Sammy when I tell him about- about dad.” Dean tried to sound firm, but Benny just nodded.   
“Of course, darlin’. You can call them as soon as you eat. We’ll work it all out.” Benny smiled and a confused but tentatively happy Dean smiled back.


	16. I am under prepared but I am willing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Sam arrive and talk to Dean and Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the end is in sight! Only an epilogue after this though I may do time stamps in the future. 
> 
> Title from the song "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles. 
> 
> I wonder who has an idea what the epilogue will bring...

Bobby and Sam arrived the next day, Dean waiting by the window to see Bobby’s truck. He opened the door when it pulled up, the vampires watching carefully as accepted a hug from Sammy. At fourteen, Sammy liked to think he was grown up, but he still accepted the occasional hug. Bobby pulled Dean in for a hug immediately after, then called him an idjit and smacked the back of his head lightly. 

That was the easy part. 

Now, most of the vampires had made themselves scarce, leaving only Benny and Natalie, Bobby, and the two boys. 

“You really don’t eat people?” Sam asked curiously.   
“We don’t often kill people, and never people who haven’t tried to harm us.” Benny corrected patiently. “A few people in town know what we are and let us feed on them on occasion. But we don’t kill them.”  
Bobby looked between Dean and Benny, his expression inscrutable. “So you took Dean because you wanted something against John but that didn’t work out well because John’s- John.” The older hunter said flatly. “While you were dealin’ with this you noticed a soul-eater was in town and needed to stop it.” He let out a heavy sigh, knowing what was to come in some way. “Where’s John now?”

Dean was the one who answered, voice gone tight and hoarse. “He attacked us in the soul-eater’s house and it killed him while he was distracted. I- we need to burn the body still.” Bobby hung his head, with a heavy heart, feeling the boy beside him start to shake in denial.   
“No, no! Dad’s not dead! Why didn’t you say that first?” Sam shouted, bursting from his seat on the couch.  
“I didn’t know how and we had to get the vamp stuff out of the way first-“  
“How can you be so calm about it? You should have told me sooner!” Although Sam had wondered at John not being there, he hadn’t wanted to let himself think about it too hard. 

“I’m not, but-“ Dean didn’t get a chance to finish. Sam ran out of the house to the truck and the others sat there for a moment in silence. 

Lifting his head, Bobby eyed the alpha and the teen hunter critically. “Why don’t you finish what you need to say while Sammy’s outside.” The words were flat and sure, and Dean flushed.   
“Dean’s mine.” Benny spoke instead of Dean. “He’s goin’ to stay here with us. I wouldn’t stop him seeing you or his brother, of course.”  
“How magnanimous.” Bobby said with a sharp, sarcastic edge to his voice. “Maybe you should let Dean speak.”

Dean felt a wave of nervousness wash through him. Benny cared about him. He wasn’t just a meal. And he loved Benny too. He took a breath. “I wanna stay here, Bobby. With Benny.”   
“Do you? He kidnapped you. You think you love him or something?”   
“Maybe.” Dean sent back, annoyed at the words that sounded like the ones in his head. “I’m an adult, Bobby. I don’t need permission. I just…” His shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to leave Sammy.” 

Benny put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, a gentle touch that made Dean lean into the vampire for comfort. Benny gave Bobby a content but challenging look. ‘See?’ it said. ‘He’s already chosen.’ 

In that moment, Bobby felt very old and very tired. He wanted what was best for the boys. Loved them both and had disagreed with John’s treatment of them. He knew that John had harmed Dean before and it had caused some of their biggest arguments. Dean wasn’t a boy anymore but he was also far less experienced than an older vampire. Still, Bobby could tell that to take Dean from the alpha vampire would require an all out war that ended with the nest’s total destruction. If Dean wanted to be free of Benny, Bobby wouldn’t hesitate to risk it all to get him out of there. But if Dean was unwilling to be rescued, well, that changed everything. 

“Dean, why don’t you go check on Sammy.” It wasn’t a question and Dean gave Benny an uneasy look, but the vampire gave Dean a light push and a smile.   
“Go on, Bobby and I will talk.”

As soon as the hesitant teen had left the house, Bobby and Benny regarded each other seriously. “He ain’t a toy, or a pet.” The older hunter said point-blank.   
“I know that. He’s special to me. He’s mine and I’m goin’ to take good care of him.” The vampire replied.   
“You kept him here against his will. What else’d you do? Feed on him? Hurt him or mess his mind up? He’s just a kid.” Bobby’s voice was sharp.   
“I did what was necessary until things changed. He hasn’t been locked up or treated as food for over a week now. And I don’t hurt him. Not like his father did.” Benny’s voice was dark, making it clear what he thought about Dean being beaten.   
“Over a week? And what about the weeks before that? I know how long it was between calls from him and we both know that people can bond with their captors to survive.” He refused to pull punches when speaking on Dean’s behalf.   
“And whose fault was it if he was ready to fall in with his captors so easily? You think he would have been better off staying with John? John made it all too easy. Dean deserves better and with me, he has that.” Benny insisted. 

There were things that Bobby wanted to argue, but he knew he hadn’t managed to protect the boys as much as he might have wanted. He had been torn by his own guilt over his dead wife and regrets about his life and instead of fighting John and risking losing both Dean and Sam forever, he had tried to play the part time uncle. It had left Dean vulnerable and that was a regret that Bobby hadn’t expected to go on top of the rest. 

“You want him. But do you care? Do you love him? Can vampires love?” Bobby might have to read the writing on the wall but he was still going to do his damndest for Dean’s wellbeing. He expected the vampire to mock him for the question or divert the conversation.

“I do.” Benny said simply. Bobby’s eyebrow lifted. “He is mine and I love him a great deal. He will have a better life here. He is mine to care for and discipline and I will never let him wander through life untethered to home the way John did. He can have freedom, but I will always pull him back when he goes too far. Tell me, if you can, that you don’t think that’s a love that he needs. A stability that he’s never had.” 

Both males knew that Bobby couldn’t argue that. It may only be Stockholm Syndrome that made Dean wish to stay with Benny, but they would never know where the line between that and true care began and ended. Bobby nodded slowly.

~.~.~

Outside, Dean and Sam sat next to each other on the porch. Sam’s eyes were red and swollen, a few tears still streaking his cheeks and slowly drying as he hugged his knees to his chest. Dean stared across the fields to the main road and bumped his shoulder into Sam’s. 

Sam would be okay. They would go back in and get things set up for John’s funeral. Bobby would keep Sam and the fourteen year old could finally have the stability he had wanted so much. He could spend all his high school years in one school, make friends and go to extracurricular clubs. He would have a guardian who would actually go to any parent-teacher meetings. Sam could have a girlfriend, apply to colleges and get scholarships and maybe even become a lawyer like he’d been talking about for several months already. 

Still. Dean put an arm around Sammy’s shoulders and tugged him in for a one-armed hug. They would go inside and deal with everything in just a minute. Just one more minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the end of this chapter has left you torn, I've done my job. This is not and has never been a straight-forward, happy love story. I adore Bobby and in this story he is the only character with a clear view of things. Dean is a heavily unreliable narrator and, in his own way (as any villain or flawed character who doesn't see themselves clearly), so is Benny. The epilogue is going to be fun and smutty and awash with feelings though so stay tuned!


	17. Give Me a Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. Thanks for reading and all the amazing comments. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Title from The Pirate Movie "Happy Ending" song.

The green-eyed vampire left the gas station with the newspapers in hand and got into the black ’67 Impala. He drove to the house out in the fields just outside of town and parked before heading inside. “Hey, guys.” James and Maria waved from the couch, but the others were nowhere to be seen. He kept going down the hallway and shoved open the door, papers in hand.   
“Benny, I think I’ve found a hunt.” He grinned.  
“That so?” Benny smiled indulgently, stretched out on the bed, and put his book to the side, gesturing for Dean to come closer. 

Dean’s attention changed instantly to the older vampire and let the papers drop onto the bedside table as he knelt on the edge of the bed. His eyes darkened as Benny tugged Dean to straddle his lap. Benny sniffed along Dean’s throat, tongue sliding out over the skin. 

Though there was no longer a pulse, the boy still called to him. Well, not so much a boy anymore. Dean had filled out and had reached his mid-twenties before Benny had given in and turned him. Since he had turned twenty Dean had pleaded to be turned, sometimes earning himself a spanking if he became too demanding and petulant. 

While Benny sometimes missed the eighteen-year-old spark that had defied him so beautifully in imprisonment, the man that Dean had grown into was ferocious in his loyalty and passion but also playful and sarcastic. He made Benny laugh, even when he was being a mouthy little shit. 

Dean had grown like a vine, wrapping up around the support of Benny’s fair but firm rules and more affection than he had ever been granted as a kid. He could lash out and be reeled back in, face punishment and know that Benny’s love for him never wavered and forgiveness was always waiting to be doled out. 

He leant down to kiss Benny, almost purring as his maker put large hands on Dean’s hips to hold him in place. As their lips met, Dean nipped cheekily at Benny’s lower lip and Benny let out a growl- exactly what the younger vampire had sought. Benny flipped their positions, holding himself above Dean’s body as he thrust his tongue into the hot cavern of Dean’s mouth. 

“Tell me about this potential hunt, darlin’.” Benny pressed against Dean’s mouth and then mouthed his way down over the column of Dean’s neck. Dean moaned and squirmed against the unrelenting pressure of Benny’s hold before trying to gather his thoughts.

“Hearts, ripped out…” Benny bit down on Dean’s clavicle. “Ah! Uh, in Butte, Montana-“ Dean’s head thumped back on the pillow as Benny pushed up his shirt to lap at a nipple and then sucked at it in long pulls. Dean’s breathing hitched, cock thickening between his legs. “Werewolf, probably! Benny, please, please-“ He had no shame in begging for his leader and lover to give them what they both wanted. 

Benny undressed Dean quickly, yanking the shirt off and then tugging down the jeans that trapped the boy’s needy erection. He palmed it with one large hand, rubbing firmly as he kissed Dean again. He shoved down his jeans, leaving them on as he spread Dean’s legs to settle between them. His cock slid against Dean’s, their hips rutting as Benny grabbed the lube from under the pillow. 

It was a dance they knew by heart, Dean opening up to Benny’s fingers like he was welcoming his lover home, and Benny teasing mercifully at the tight hole until Dean was rocking back with brazen twists of his body, searching for the right angle. 

When Benny slid inside with a steady push, both vampires groaned. Dean’s legs went around Benny’s waist as the elder began to move. Dean’s skin remained as tan as the day he was turned, paling only when he needed to feed and Benny left fast-fading marks on Dean with tongue and teeth. Dean growled as Benny slowed the pace, trying to get more, and one of Benny’s hands smacked down on Dean’s bared thigh with a heavy thud. 

“Behave.” He growled, fangs dropped and eyes dark. Dean whined but obeyed. For a long moment, Dean fought not to move, to squirm on Benny’s thick cock in search of satisfaction, but the tap against his thigh promised retribution. After what seemed forever, Benny murmured, ‘Good boy’. Just like that, the thrusts sped up and deepened, every stroke hitting Dean’s prostate and making him gasp with pleasure. 

All thought was gone as slick skin rocked and fingers dug into flesh. Benny stroked Dean’s cock and with a last strangled shout, he came over his chest and Benny’s hand. He clenched around the hot shaft plunging into his hole and Benny buried himself balls deep before spilling into Dean. 

For a long moment, Benny let his weight pin Dean to the bed, covering him like a blanket and making Dean go lax underneath him. He didn’t need to breathe so it was no trouble and he liked the connection, still touch starved in many ways. 

After a moment, Benny shifted to lay beside him, stripping his own shirt off and pulling Dean into him. “Werewolf, huh? Alright, Cher. We’ll drive out there. Maybe after the hunt we can road trip to see Sam and then Bobby.” Dean smiled at the low Cajun rumble and the offer to see his other family and buried his face against Benny’s chest. 

“Okay. Thanks, Benny.” He was more than happy to doze for a bit and let himself drift. Benny pressed a kiss into his precious boy’s hair and smiled.


End file.
